


One of the Team

by Bookdragon123_4



Series: Watcher of Worlds [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Author is bad at tagging, Robin gets a sister, Self-Insert, follows episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon123_4/pseuds/Bookdragon123_4
Summary: Jade joins Young Justice.This work will be spanning many fandoms. If you don’t want to read about a particular one, then I suggest you read “Watcher of Worlds” before proceeding to your preferred fandom work.Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation
Series: Watcher of Worlds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481648
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have access to the actual episode, just scripts. So, if a scene isn’t written as it happened on the TV show, Sorry.
> 
> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful.
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

As was most common, I ended up landing in the middle of a battle. The Young Justice team was fighting a villain, whom I didn’t know the name of, and some of his goons.    
  


I drew my bow staff and extended it. I rushed the closest goon and started to take him down. The Team and I quickly took down the villain and goons, but the team didn’t notice me because I had my black stealth suit on. When we were done, I put up my staff, expecting to talk to the team. 

The team all turned on me. Red Arrow shot an explosive arrow at me. I flew into the air and dodged. Aqualad tried to wrap water from his water-bearers around my ankle, but I took control of it and wrapped it around him instead. I levitated him into the air to keep him out of the playing field. 

“Let him go!” Speedy shot another arrow at me. I was too busy trying to pin down Kid Flash to stop it. It exploded in my face and sent me falling towards the ground. I landed hard, but I could stand. The fall had broken my concentration and so Aqualad fell as well, back in the fight. 

Aqualad formed his water-bearers into swords, and I had to fend off his attack. That gave Robin time to come up behind me and release a gas bomb at my feet. The gas was something that could knock me out because, as soon as I inhaled it, I started to stumble. I tried to fight it off, but it was too strong. I fell to the ground, unconscious. 

\----------------

I woke up in a cell with a glass wall. The first thing I noticed was the inhibitor collar around my neck. The next was that my clothes hadn’t been changed, even if they were a bit ruffled. 

_ ‘Batman is probably the cause of the collar. He knows not to take the chance that I have more abilities than flying.’ _

I decided to test my powers anyways. I tried to summon some wind. It worked. 

_ ‘They collars are keyed to inhibit meta powers, not magic. I can still use my powers’ _

Before I could decide what to do. Batman and Robin came and stood on the other side of the glass wall. Batman was in his suit, but Robin was in his civies with reflective sunglasses on. I turned to look at them.

“Who are you? We can’t find you in any database on earth.” Batman’s voice was less gravely than I would have pictured.

I shrugged. “That’s because I’m not in any database. My name is Jade Watcher. I’m from another universe. If you need clarification, talk to the Flash about the multiverse theory. As to how I got here, that is still a mystery.”

“What species are you from? Your DNA reads as not human.” Robin asked me. His voice was as I expected. On the higher side, but a person could tell it would finish changing in a deeper octave. 

“I got my powers from Lady Magic. The reason I don’t read as a human is that Lady Magic changed my body.” I paused, as if a light bulb came on. “Now that I think about it, that’s probably the way I got here, magic.”

Batman looked at me critically from under his cowl. I could tell that he was trying to see if I was telling the truth. I was, partially, so he read ‘truth’ in my body language. 

“I believe you. You have knowledge of the heroes in this world. How?” 

It seemed that, just because Batman decided he believed me, didn’t mean he was done questioning me. I took a seat on the bed. 

“I know a lot about the heroes here. In my world, you are fictional characters in different media types. I’m a bit of a nerd. I know the secret identities of quite a few heroes, among other things. I can tell you yours and Robin’s if you want. Though, you might want to turn off any cameras if I do.”

Batman really focused on me at that. He typed something on his gauntlet computer, then he looked up and nodded. I took that as a sign to carry on.

“Hello, Bruce Wayne and Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I mock bowed.

Even with the sunglasses, I could tell that Dick was surprised. With Batman, I couldn’t tell. 

Before they could do anything, I continued. “ I also know where we are and who the base is for. I want to join. I’m stuck here until Lady Magic decides to send me home, and I have some training. Might as well do something good.”

Batman was silent for a few minutes, during which time I laid down on the bed. I sat up at the sound of the door sliding open. I stood up and stepped out. Batman held out a hand to stop me from going far.

“There are conditions. One, you will be on probation until I take you off. Two, you must give me a list of all your powers, though, I will not share this with the league unless necessary. And four, you must spar Robin, with the collar on.”

Dick looked up at his mentor at that one. It was clear he hadn’t expected it. I looked up at Batman. 

“I agree. Though, I must tell you the inhibitor collar doesn’t work on my powers. They stem from magic, not my body, so something that inhibits a gene or bodily ability won’t work on me.” To emphasize my point. I raised my hands to my collar and shattered it with a thought.

Batman, as was expected, didn’t say anything. He just turned and started to walk away. Dick and I followed him into a large room. A technological sparing floor was in the middle. Batman moved off to one side. 

Robin took the floor. I fell into a fighting stance in front of him. We started to circle each other, assessing. Robin made the first move, throwing a round kick to my face. I blocked him and returned it with some swift punches. 

The fight continued for some time. Robin was one of the best fighters I had ever sparred. I was actually having to concentrate on blocking. But, two hundred years of practice does give one an advantage. I eventually managed to wear Robin down enough to pin him. He tapped my arm as a signal of yielding. 

I let go and helped him up. During our spar, Batman hadn’t said a word. When we were done, he moved over to us. He stopped in front of me. 

“You’re a good fighter. I will allow you to join the team, under the previous rules. You may live with me and Robin, on the condition that you will also conceal your identity at all times, as Robin does. I will enroll you in Gotham High for school.” 

I nodded to show I understood, and also spoke up. “There’s no need for school. I’ve completed college long ago. Though it doesn’t look like it, I’m two hundred years old. The life span comes with the body.”

Batman wasn’t phased at my age. He merely nodded, then turned and walked away without another word. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Dick turned towards me and grinned.

“You have to pick a superhero name now. Make sure it’s a good one. Oh, and don’t worry about your identity already being known to the team. Your mask was up the whole time they saw you, and they haven’t been in the mountain all day.”

“Okay.” I could tell that Robin and I would get along fine. His personality was just what I needed to let myself relax a little and laugh. “ As for superhero names, how about Wraith?”

He shook his head. “It’s too villainy.”

I tried again. “Shadow?”

Robin shook his head again. “Not original enough.”

I thought about it longer this time and tried again. “How about Omega? At one of my schools, the word was used to rank how much power a person has. Omega was my rank, and the highest one there was.”

Robin thought for a second, then nodded. “I like it. It’s short and original. Now, we can head over to the Manor to get you settled. It’s Saturday, so I don’t have school.” 

He led me out of the training room and into the entrance room with the zeta tubes typing on a wrist computer on the way there. Robin typed something into the main computer, then walked into a tube.

I followed and dissolved into light. When my vision came back a second later. I could see we were in the Bat-cave. The computer’s voice announced us as “Robin B01, Unknown person authorization Batman 1701 ”

“Computer designate unknown person, Omega, authorization Batman 0731.” Batman had been working at his computers, but he was dressed in civilian clothes. I didn’t know how he already knew my superhero name.

_ ‘I guess Robin told him.’  _

Bruce stood up and gestured for me to follow him. We made our way up a set of stone stairs to a door. Bruce opened it to reveal a hallway of a nice manor. He led us to the main living room. Alfred was in there. 

“Good afternoon, Master Bruce, Master Dick, Miss Jade.”

“Good morning Alfred.” Bruce and Dick took seats on the sofas.

I went over to Alfred and held out my hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Pennyworth.”

He took my hand and gently shook it. “Just Alfred will do, Miss.” 

I smiled. “Okay, Alfred.” I turned around and sat in a plush chair facing Bruce and Dick. 

Bruce started the conversation. “ Now, You will train with me for a time. I want you to learn the skills that we have. After I am satisfied, I will see about you joining the team.”

“I can’t wait for that.” Dick was almost bouncing in his seat. 

Bruce continued. “ Alfred can buy you clothes if you give him your sizes. Also, do you have a design for a suit, or do you want me to have one made for you.”

I stood up. “Thank you, but I don’t need clothes.” I changed my battle suit into jeans and a t-shirt. “My clothes are all made of a material similar to Martian Man-hunter's. They self-clean as well. As for my suit, I can make a design of my own. But, could you make a couple of black capes, with a hood, in the same material and style as yours? I could also use some Kevlar vests fitted for me.”

He nodded. “You will have today to settle in. Tomorrow morning, be in the cave at six o’clock.” Bruce got up and headed back down to the cave. 

Alfred walked up to me. “If you will follow me, Miss.”

I followed Alfred up the main stairs to a room. He opened the door and walked in. 

The room was very nice. It held a full-sized bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a chest of drawers. A door off to one side led to a spacious bathroom that had a tub and shower, and a large sink.

When I came out of the bathroom, Dick was on the bed, messing with his wrist computer. 

“Do you want to see something cool?” 

Dick looked up. “Sure.”

I reached into my pocket space and pulled, seemingly out of thin air, my sets of bio-clothes. 

Dick got off the bed and walked over to me. “How’d you do that?”

I talked as I hung up my clothes. “ I have, what I call, a pocket space. It is a space that doesn’t exist on this plane. Only I can access it and I can reach it anywhere. It helps to carry my things.”

“That’s convenient.” Dick tried to scan for it.

I shrugged. “It sure makes traveling easier.” I finished with my clothes.

“Come on, I’ll give you a tour of the Mansion.” Dick walked out of my room, assuming I would follow, which I did.

He showed me everything, from the kitchen to the training rooms. I really liked the large library.

After we were done, Dick left me, telling me that dinner was at seven. I drifted around the mansion. I eventually made my way back towards the training room. I shifted my clothes into workout gear. 

I proceeded to stretch. Once I was thoroughly warmed up, I pulled out my bo-staff. I had decided that it would be my weapon of choice when I wasn’t using my powers. I fell into a fighting stance and started my forms. When I was done with that, I moved on to the weights and exercise machines. All that took a good few hours. 

I went back to my rooms, took a shower and changed my clothes. By that time it was almost seven. I went down to the dining room. Bruce was already there. I took the third place setting at the table. Dick came in about five minutes later. 

Alfred brought in our meals. It was spaghetti with garlic bread. 

“Thank you.” I looked at him as he set my plate down. 

“You’re very welcome.” He smiled.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Bruce was looking over a file, and Dick was doing something on his wrist computer. I ate silently, thinking over my suit design. After I was done, I brought my plate to the kitchen. Alfred took it from me. 

\----------------------

I retired to my room and started morphing my clothes into potential suit designs. It took me about ten different tries to find something I liked. It was fairly simple. The suit was made of a dark maroon, skin-tight shirt with an omega symbol over the heart. It also had black leather, skin-tight pants. My shoes morphed into combat boots. I made a cape, though it wouldn’t be the one I actually wore. I also created a domino mask that fit around my eyes perfectly. 

Once I checked myself in the mirror, I morphed my cloths into sleepwear. I got under the covers in bed and fell asleep. Changing worlds was draining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

I woke early. I went and brushed my teeth with supplies from my pocket space. Even though I would be early, I changed my clothes into my new suit and made my way down to the Batcave. I found the training area and started to warm up. Bruce came down about thirty minutes later. He was dressed in workout clothes. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. 

“Your suit is good and I have already had your kevlar and capes ordered. I will start your training today. First is gauging your weapon skills. Do you have a weapon of choice?”

I nodded, “ I prefer the collapsable bo-staff and batons. I have my own already.” 

Bruce moved over to a weapons rack and pulled two batons off. He fell into a fighting stance and beckoned me forward. 

I pulled out my batons and extended them. Batman made the first move. 

The fight was intense. I had to use all my skills to keep up with him. His reflexes were as good as mine, even with my enhanced body. He also knew more fighting styles than me. It was probably due to that, that Bruce was able to defeat me. We ended the spar with both of my batons on the ground and my arm pinned under his. 

He released me. “You are fairly advanced, but you could be better. We’ll work on it. Now, it’s on to teaching you how to use our tech.”

We moved over to a table that held several different types of gadgets. He grabbed a utility belt and handed it to me. 

“Here, this will be yours, keep it with you at all times.”

I took it and put it on. It was dull black, and with my cloak, you almost couldn’t tell I had anything on. 

Bruce then took up a grapple gun. “I will be teaching you to use things as if you had no powers, you never know when you won’t be able to use them.”

“I understand.” I took the offered tech.

We worked on getting me up to speed on technology for the rest of the morning. We broke for lunch, then Batman started to teach me more about fighting. 

\------------------------

My life fell into a routine. I would wake up, eat breakfast, and go to the cave. Bruce and I would work with tech in the morning and fighting in the afternoon. After about a month of training, I started to be allowed on patrols. I fought Two-face and Ragdoll, along with normal thugs and mercs. The criminals of Gotham were starting to know my name. 

Bruce also gave me a civilian ID, Jade Wayne. I was another one of his adopted wards. He had forge all of the need papers and given me a backstory. I was a girl who had been dropped at an orphanage as a baby, with no last name. Bruce wanted a sibling for Dick, but couldn’t take care of an infant. I was sixteen, and so no one else would adopt me. Bruce had met me and decided I would be a good fit. 

Another thing that happened during my training was that I grew much closer to Dick. We would hang out together when he wasn’t at the cave, his school, or on a mission. By the time three months had passed, we were as close as siblings. 

\------------------------

I had been at the manor for four months. The three of us were having breakfast one Saturday morning when Bruce stopped eating. Dick and I looked up. 

“I have decided that you are ready to join the team. Dick will take you after we finish eating.”

“Yes!” I pumped my fist, then gave Dick a fistbump. I ate as fast as I could while still having manners and finished eating in five more minutes. I hurriedly brought my dish into the kitchen and ran down to the Batcave. 

As I was waiting, I morphed from my sleep clothes to normal clothes. I had just finished when Dick came down.

He handed me a glasses case.    
  


“What’s this?” I was confused.

He nudged the case. “Just open it.”

I shrugged and opened the case. Inside sat a pair of tinted, wrap-around sunglasses. 

“Thanks, Dick. I completely forgot about needing these.” I excitedly set the case down on a nearby table and put them on. They fit perfectly. 

We walked into the zeta tube and it spit us out in Mount Justice.    
  


_ “Recognized: Robin B01, Omega B08” _

We walked through to a common room. The rest of the team was there. I hung back. Robin wanted to introduce me. 

“Robin!” M’gann jumped up and ran to hug her friend. “You’re back! You said you wanted to tell us something. Who came with you in the Zeta tube?”

“Yeah, I do.” He hugged her back. Robin turned towards the doorway I was standing in. I took that as my cue to come forward. “Team, meet my adoptive sister, Omega. She’ll be joining the team.”

“Is this the sister you’ve been talking about? The one you’ve been spending all your time with?” Kid Flash zoomed up to me. “Hi, my name is Kid Flash. Omega is such a cool name. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and winked at me.

I shook his hand. This started everyone else coming forward and introducing themselves. M’gann was very happy about having a new team member. Superboy was stiff, as was expected of someone who didn’t quite understand human interactions. Aqualad was pleasant but a little aloft. Sphere beeped and chirped at me. Artemis was the least excited. 

“How come we’ve never heard about her before?” 

Robin turned toward her. “One, she’s fairly new at the hero gig. Two, you never asked.” 

“Hey, guys. It’s nice to meet you all. I hope we can become friends.” I smiled and waved to the room. M’gann came up and gave me a hug. Aqualad stepped forward again. 

“Welcome to the team, Omega. If I may ask, what are your abilities? I would like to know how you will fight with the team, not that I’m questioning Batman’s judgment.”

“It’s alright,” I replied. “I understand. As for my abilities, I have quite a few. In addition to the Bat-training, I’m a meta-human.” Bruce had decided that would be the best cover story. “I emanate an energy that I can use for different things, as well as being physically enhanced. The things I can do with my energy are much the same as M’gann’s except I can’t shape shift. I can also conjure the elements. I can control fire, water, earth, and lightning.”

“That is good, M’gann will have someone to spar with her powers.” Aqualad looked at me with approval. “ Now, everyone can go back to whatever they were doing, if they wish.”

Superboy got up and left the room silently. Artemis left as well, but with more noise. Aqualad, Wally, and M’gann stayed with Robin and me.

“Would you show me your powers?” M’gann was smiling brightly. Wally also seemed to want to see my powers. 

I looked at Robin and held a silent conversation with minute gestures and facial expressions. 

_ ‘Is it okay?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, they’ll see them at some point anyway.’ _

_ ‘Alright.’ _

“Sure.” I led the small group to the training room. 

I started simple. I rose into the air and flew a couple of laps. I stayed in the air as I levitated some of the equipment in the room and set it back down. Next, I conjured my elements one by one. Last, I turned invisible and back. 

“That’s so cool!” Wally ran over to me as I landed. “I bet you’re the most powerful person on the team.”

“Thanks,” I said awkwardly.

M’gann came up to me and grabbed my hands. “We are going to be best friends. We can practice our powers together, and go shopping, and other earth things! … ”

I started to back up, not that M’gann noticed. I didn’t quite know what to do with their enthusiasm. 

Robin noticed. “Hey, sorry to interrupt,” He said. “But, I just brought Omega over to meet you guys. We have to get back over to Gotham now.”

The sudden excuses didn’t seem to bother M’gann. Wally was a little put-out, though. 

_ ‘Guess he wants to keep fawning over the new girl.’ _

Robin and I made our way back to the Zeta tubes.

\----------------------------------

When we emerged in the Batcave, we took off our sunglasses and made our way upstairs.

I flung myself face-first onto a couch. Dick laid across the other one.

“That went well.”

I threw a pillow at Dick’s face. He just cackled.

“That didn’t go well at all,” I groaned into a couch pillow. “Their files don’t prepare you for actually meeting them. Artemis doesn’t like me, M’gann thinks we’re best friends already, and Wally was hitting on me. Kaldur’am and Superboy were okay, though.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Dick moved to a sitting position. “At least most of the team like you. You’ll get used to M’gann’s enthusiasm, and Wally’s flirting. Honestly, Wally will flirt with any girl that comes his way. Don’t take it personally, his real interest is Artemis. Even if he doesn’t know it himself yet. I can see the signs.”

“That makes me feel a little better. I really didn’t want to have to tell him about me being two-hundred years old. I don’t know how to get Artemis to like me, though.” I turned to where I was upside down, with my head touching the ground and my feet in the air.

Dick threw a pillow back at me. “Just be yourself, she’ll come around eventually.”

I just groaned again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be getting much longer now. I’m getting into the actual episodes. Each chapter is an episode.
> 
> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It was the next evening, and Robin and I were heading to Mout Justice. We had been on patrol with Batman, so we used the street zeta tube. It was a run down, out-of-order photo booth in an alley. 

When we got there, we found Artemis just about to enter as well. We accidentally surprised her. She spun around.

“Robin! Omega!”

“Artemis! What a coincidence. Random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives.”

Even though we knew where she really lived, Robin had to act like we didn’t, but he liked toying with her.

I could see Artemis wince. She stuttered as she lied. “I'm, uh, here to see my cousin.

She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City.”

Obviously, Robin didn’t believe her, but he couldn’t call her out on it. He started to spell out his words, playing with her. “C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?”

Artemis played along. “N-O.”

“D-R-A-G.”

I rolled my eyes at how childish Robin was being. “Let's just go to the cave.”

Robin gave a sweeping bow in Artemis’s direction. “Ladies first.”

She didn’t move. “Your town. You guys go.” 

I shrugged and entered the booth. 

\------------------

_ ‘Recognized: Omega B08’ _

I looked up just in time to dodge a blast of fire. I ducked and rolled behind some equipment crates. A mental scan of the room revealed no living minds. Before I could do anything else to locate the attacker, the zeta tube activated again. 

_ ‘Recognized: Robin B01, Artemis B07.’ _

Artemis and Robin came in at the same time. 

I saw another fireball heading towards them.“Duck!”

Robin immediately dropped and rolled beside me. Artemis took cover on the other side of the tube pad. She drew her bow and let an arrow fly into the smoke. More fireballs came at us. I realized my hands to defuse them before they hit us. The fireballs came so fast they created a wall of flame.

“ Who are we fighting,” she yelled over to us. 

“ Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes,” Robin yelled back. “Head for the exit.”

The fireballs slowed and I had the time to disperse enough of the flames for us to get by. A silhouette emerged from the doorway that Robin wanted us to run to. It was slow in advancing.

“Or not.” Robin ducked back down behind our crates. He turned on his wrist-comp. (Computer) 

“Uhh! Robin to the team. Come in. Aqualad! M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?”

There was no response, so he dialed a different number. “Uhh! Robin to Batcave.”

I didn’t want to risk telepathy, so I got on my wrist communicator to try some of my own Com codes. “Override JW8. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J-slash-watch-tower. B-0-8. Priority ray.”

There was still no response. Robin wasn’t having any luck either. “Com is down. Locked. Come on.”

The figure was only halfway to us. Robin led us through a different door and down a hall. We stopped for a second at a computer station. 

Artemis was alarmed, if rightfully so. “We need to get lost.”

I looked around and spotted a large air vent grate in the ceiling. Artemis followed my gaze.

“The air vent! Good.” 

I flew up to the grate and pushed it in. I climbed in and levitated Artemis up after me. Robin was at the computer typing. Artemis looked back when she noticed Robin wasn’t with us. We could all hear the steady clunk of feet coming down the hall.

“What are you doing,” she hissed down at my brother.

He looked up. “I’m downloading Cave blueprints.” He unplugged his wrist-comp and I levitated him up into the vent. We replaced the grate just as a red feminine figure rounded the hall. 

We were silent as we watched it stop beneath us. At the closer look, we could tell that the figure was an android. She looked suspiciously like Red Tornado.

She moved on and the three of us let out a collective sigh.

“Uhh. Too close.”

I nodded in agreement with Artemis. 

We started to crawl in the direction Robin indicated.

“Take the first right,” Robin directed. “There should be a vent cover right in front of you.”

We looked through the grate before we opened it, thank goodness. There was another android in that hall. This one was built like a male, though.

“It's Red Tornado.”

I corrected Artemis. “Yes, on the Red, no, on the Tornado.”

“Uhh! That's not good.” Artemis whispered. She fell back against the vent wall. “Who? What are they? Did you know Tornado had siblings?”

Robin and I both shook our heads and leaned back quietly. While they were conversing, I was concentrating on listening for anyone approaching. 

Artemis threw her hands up. “So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?”

Robin tried to lighten the situation. “They do seem pretty user-unfriendly.”

It didn’t work. “Don't joke.”

  
  
  


\--------------------

Robin got out his wrist-comp again and started to type. 

“I’m locking out the Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us.”

This hit a nerve with Artemis. “And I ask again, who is the enemy?”

“Let's find out,” Robin replied. “Downloading cave security footage.”

A small video popped up on the screen. We all watched as it showed the hangar, and Wally working on his motorcycle. M’gann was helping him.

“There.” Wally held his hand out. 

M’gann handed him a tool. “Torque wrench.”

“Thank you, green cheeks,” Wally said without looking up. “I have been meaning to ask.

Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?”

“ No. Juggling's just one of my many talents.” M’gann was cheerful as she levitated the bike for Wally. She handed him another tool and continued talking.

“Socket wrench. Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge, but my first loyalty is always to the team.” 

She quickly corrected herself, seeing how her statement could be misunderstood.

“This team, not the Bumblebees.”

Wally didn’t seem to notice. He changed the subject.

“Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?”

M’gann wasn’ affected by the distrustful tone of the question. “Nah, she'll manage all right.”

Wally wasn’t convinced. “I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can…”

The feed cut off in yellow light and turned to snow.

“What happened,” Artemis asked. 

I answered her, as Robin was busy typing. “An explosion took out the camera. Robin will find another angle.”

Robin looked up. “All four are dead.”

At our alarmed looks, he amended his statement quickly.

“The cameras, I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are OK. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar.”

We started crawling again. Robin led us out of the vents and into the library. We were able to pause for a second and catch our breaths. 

Artemis started talking. I thought she was trying to reassure herself. “Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything.” 

Just then, we could hear the clank of footsteps again. This time it sounded like there were two sets. We ran. I ran to a certain shelf and pulled a book. The shelf lowered quickly into the ground to reveal a hallway.    
  


As we entered, Artemis quipped, “ There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases.

Seriously? Cliche much?”

I had to chuckle, “You should see the Batcave.”

\--------------------

We stopped running for a second at a cross in the hallway. Before we could decide on a direction, the Mountain’s intercom came on. It was the female android.

“Attention, Robin and Omega. Attention, Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished.”

We all looked at each other, then continued running. 

“Uhh! We can access the hangar from here,” Robin said as we ran. 

We heard a rumble before a flood of water came towards us. We skidded to a halt.

“Or not.”

Artemis was getting really annoyed. “Will you please stop saying that?”

  
  


I turned around and held out my hands. The flood of water stopped for a minute.

I glanced back at my teammates.    
  


“I can’t hold this, run!”

They turned back around and started running. After only a few more seconds, the water broke through. It swept me off my feet and soon overtook Robin and Artemis. 

Once we were fully submerged, I grabbed my re-breather from my belt. I flew underwater towards Artemis and grabbed her. I pushed the device into her mouth. She took a breath. For myself, I formed a bubble of air around my mouth and nose. 

I grabbed Robin with my telekinesis and dragged him over to us. I turned back to Artemis just in time to see the male android grab her foot. 

I moved quickly. I threw my hands out and threw it off of her. I grabbed her and Robin under the arms and flew us away. Robin left a trail of floating bat-bombs that exploded when the android tried to follow us. 

We surfaced in the water of the hangar. A fireball was waiting for us. We ducked back under the water. We swam towards Superboy and Wally, who were encased in some sort of metal.

We surfaced again.

“You guys OK?” Robin got out. 

“ Forget us. Help M'gann.” His tone was urgent. 

We looed up to the landing platform. Sphere was embedded in the side. Aqualad and M’gann were in a cage made of fire. M’gann was laying in Aqualad’s lap.

“Aqualad is she …” Robin trailed off, not wanting to actually say the word. 

“She is unconscious,” Aqualad called down. “I fear she… We cannot survive much longer.” 

Before we could talk anymore, the female android threw another fireball at us. We ducked under the water again. 

I stayed still as Robin and Artemis swam away. I initiated a mind link with them.

_ ‘I’m going to stay here. I’m going to get captured and help M’gann. She won’t survive otherwise.’ _

_ ‘Okay,’ _ Robin replied. They had gotten used to having people speak in their minds. 

We split up. I resurfaced by the other boys, and they got out by the stairs. They were forced to dive again as the female android sent a wave of fire at them. They swam deep and got into the underwater power line tube. 

The two androids, with their main targets gone, turned to me. I flew into the air. The female android threw a fireball at me. I dodged. She threw another. I pretended to let it hit me and throw me back.

\------------------------

In reality, I caught it right before it hit me and flew back on my own. I laded in the water and did the dead man’s float. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I could feel the water moving me. It raised me up onto the landing platform and dropped me. I felt some heat. I cracked my eyes open and saw that I was being put in the fire cage with M’gann and Kaldur. 

I stayed “unconscious” for about three minutes before I ‘woke up.’ I had to act sluggish, though, as if the fire was affecting me. Aqualad was looking at me in concern, but he couldn’t move with M’gann on his lap. I reached over and placed on hand on each of them. Kaldur looked askance at me. I didn’t speak. 

I sent a trickle of cold water to sit as an invisible film on each of their skins. I had to leave it off of their faces, so it wouldn’t be discovered. For Kaldur, though, I sent the water over his gills. He jolted at first contact but quickly realized what I was doing. He sent a thankful glance my way. M’gann stirred a little. She started looking slightly better.

I looked up as the androids moved to look over the flooded hangar. I spotted Robin and Artemis just as Wally and Superboy started to yell at the androids.

“Hey, red tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion,” Wally started.

“And by the way, worst death trap ever,” Superboy continued. “We can escape any time we want.”

“I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two.” Wally was really playing it up. Superboy played along.

“And you can't drown a Kryptonian, dumb bots. We don't breathe air. And Ms. Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act. Do you know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? It's not working. That cage is just making her homesick.”

I chuckled at the craziness of their statements. 

Robin was over on the cave’s main generator. The androids noticed. The male sent a wave of water at Robin. 

I shouted in alarm. “Robin!”

An arrow landed near the female, and she sent a fireball at Artemis. She had to retreat down the hall. 

The male brought a column of water up to the platform. Robin was floating limply in the middle. The water was also rising dangerously close Wally’s and Superboy’s mouths.

The water around Robin was dispersed. He was holding his breath. I helped by moving just enough air in and out of his lungs to keep him alive. It looked like he was dead, though, because his chest wasn’t moving. 

\------------------------

I looked over at the sound of nonmetallic footsteps. Artemis was walking in with her bow held limp at her side. 

I glanced over at Superboy and Wally. Their heads were just going underwater. I created a bubble of air over each of their mouths. I couldn’t do anything to help Artemis though. With helping Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash breath, and keeping Miss Martian and Aqualad cool, I was stretched too thin. 

I turned my attention back to Artemis. She had her hands up in surrender. 

“I surrender. Stop the clock.”

The androids came forward to take her bow. Artemis paused before handing it over. The male android held out a hand for it. Artemis slowly extended her hand, then burst into action. She jumped and flipped off of the female. As she did, she shot an arrow. It flew past the android and wedged itself to complete the EMP circuit. The EMP triggered immediately.

My hair blew in the wave of energy that exploded out. The androids dropped like rocks. The fire cage dispersed and the water receded. I dropped all of my elemental help and ran to Robin. Artemis was right beside me. 

I lifted Robin’s head and tilted him on his side as he started coughing up water.

“Way to get 'trought. Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. I blacked out, though.” He smiled at Artemis. He turned to me. “Thanks for the assist.”

I smiled back at him and helped him up. Artemis ducked under his arm to help support him. Reassured that Robin was okay, I turned towards Miss Martian. She was being held up by Aqualad. 

“M'gann?”

“I'll be fine,” She said weakly. Kaldur nodded that he was the same. 

I moved down to start freeing Superboy and Wally. I telekinetically ripped apart the metal encasing them. 

\-----------------------

Red Tornado came in using the bike entrance. “What has occurred?”

Artemis didn’t like seeing someone who looked like our attackers so soon. “Had a little visit from your family.”

“Your extremely nasty family,” Wally added.

“I was not aware I had relations,” Red Tornado deadpanned.

“Where have you been,” Artemis was mad.

Red Tornado wasn’t phased. “Monitor duty on the watchtower. When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here.”

“Hey, boy.”    
  


I turned towards Superboy, who was petting Sphere. She had woken up.

“The pulse wore off.” Robin realized. 

I immediately went on high alert, but it was too late. A tornado of wind surrounded us and stole the air from our lungs. In seconds, none of us could breathe. I blacked out.

\---------------------

I came to with Robin over me. I quickly got up. Robin moved over to help Artemis.

“Artemis, can you hear me?” 

“She's all right,” I said as I saw her stirring.

I heard the computer announce,  _ “Recognised: Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Batman 02.” _

Seconds later, the Flash, Green Arrow, and Batman ran into the room. 

“What happened here? What happened?” Oliver moved to help Artemis as Barry moved to his nephew. 

“ The Reds happened,” Artemis reported. “Tornado and his siblings” 

“Where are they now?” Batman had moved beside Robin and me.

“Gone,” Robin stated. All three of them. Gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

It was the day after the Reds’ attack. Batman was giving the team a rundown on the new security systems the Leauge was installing. I was standing near him. Captain Marvel was with us.

“...security protocols with watchtower mainframe.”

Artemis wasn’t having it. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

Wally agreed with her. “Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings.”

Aqualad spoke up. “It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow. Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack, Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still -”

“You knew?!” Connor grabbed Aqualad by the shoulders and slammed him into a wall. “That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann! If it wasn’t for Omega, she would have died!”

“Connor, what are you doing?” M’gann had entered the room with Red Arrow. 

“Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing,” Connor yelled. 

“You knew? - But didn't tell us?” Now Roy was getting mad. 

  
  


Kaldur raised his hands, asking for calm. “I sought to protect the team from-”

He was cut off again, this time by Artemis. “Protect us from what, the knowledge that might have saved our lives? We all almost died!” 

“Enough.” Batman’s voice quieted the team. “With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift.”

The hero in question gave a small wave. “I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys.”

Wally was still mad. “After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I can…”

Batman interrupted. “Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him the League’s responsibility. You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team.” His tone brokered no argument. He pulled up a newspaper on the holo-screen. 

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla?” Was this the only thing you could find to distract us? Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase.” Red Arrow was fuming.

“I never joke about the mission,” Batman looked straight at Roy. “I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out. Omega will stay here and help with installing the new system.”

“Hmph.”

“Your team, Huh-uh.”

Everyone was shooting glares at Aqualad.

“Go,” Batman ordered.

Captain Marvel followed the team. Wally noticed. “You're coming with?”

“ Sure! We'll have a blast.” Captain Marvel ran to catch up with him.

I turned to Batman with a questioning look behind my mask. 

“The team needs to sort out its leadership problem. They don’t need to deal with a new person to integrate until it’s settled,” He explained.

I nodded, “That’s understandable, but are you really going to have me doing maintenance?”

Batman shook his head. “No, you will be going on the mission as well, but the team will not know. You may alert Robin though. I want you to observe, by any means, and see if they settle it. If not, report back to me. Now, get to the ship.”

I turned, flew to the hangar and phased through the side of the Bioship. I took a seat on the floor by Robin’s chair. I established a mind link. 

_ ‘Robin.’ _

Robin was skilled enough to not jump at the sudden voice in his head.  _ ‘Omega, you’re here too?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, Rob, just behind your chair. Batman wanted me to come along as back up, but not interfere with team dynamics just yet. You guys have to sort it out on your own. Don’t mention me.’ _

_ ‘Oh, okay’ _ Robin sounded a little put-out. 

I sent a reassuring feeling to him. ‘ _ Don’t worry, you’ll figure everything out. I’ll be right here with you.’ _

Robin smiled slightly.

\---------------------

We were about halfway there when Aqualad spoke up. 

“Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters.”

Evidently, Wally was still mad. “Parameters? We don’t need any stinkin' parameters. It's a recon.”

Robin was only slightly subtler than Wally. “We know what to do.”

Aqualad sighed. “Kid, Robin, the three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us.-”

It seemed that Aqualad was going to keep being cut off a lot.

This time it was Superboy. “Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole? Come on. I'll keep you safe.” The last part was aimed toward Miss Martian. 

She didn’t particularly like being seen as helpless. “You're my boyfriend, Connor, not my keeper. Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom.”

She softened at Superboy’s next words. 

“I just want to protect you.”

That set Red Arrow off again. “Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health.”

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. 

When we got there, Miss Martial cloaked the Bioship and landed it in the jungle. Everyone disembarked and split up. I stayed with the ship and connected to everyone’s minds, except for Miss Martian’s. She would have been able to sense me. 

I watched as they fought off Kobra Venom animals. I felt it when Miss Martian linked the team together. I had to conceal my link then.

The team had a large amount of animosity towards Aqualad, but all for different reasons. 

Wally and Dick were mad because Kaldur broke their trust. Connor was incensed that Kaldur could have been responsible for getting M’gann hurt. Artemis was irritated that he withheld information that could have stopped her from being scared out of her mind while the others were getting injured. 

\--------------------------

  
  
  


The mission started going downhill with the capture of Captain Marvel. He was brought to a facility that held Monsieur Mallah, the Brain, and Guerilla Gorilla. 

The team managed to rescue Captain Marvel and get the villains to retreat after a vicious fight.

They also managed to reconcile with Aqualad somewhat while walking back to the ship. I watcher their conversation through Robin’s eyes. He trusted me enough to be in his mind.

“... Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret?” Robin asked Aqualad.

“ The source of the tip was Sportsmaster,” Aqualad stated.

“What? You can't trust him!” Wally started to get mad, but he calmed down at Kaldur’s next words. 

“I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information. And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded.”

Robin joined the conversation. “But you had to consider it might be true.”

Aqualad was giving off a sense of relief, that someone was finally seeing his side. “Yes. As a leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor.”

Artemis was grudging, but I could feel her starting to understand. “Hate to say it, but it makes sense.”

Aqualad was still going to do the right thing, though. “I am still prepared to step down.”

Robin spoke up again, addressing the team. “All in favor of keeping Aqualad as our leader?”

Everyone raised their hands. “ Guess it's unanimous.”

With that decided, Captain Marvel took the time to leave the team. 

“See you tomorrow.”

Wally was confused. “You're not coming back with us?”

Captain Marvel shook his head. “ Nope, gotta fly.”

The team watched him as he flew through the air. 

When he was gone, everyone’s attention turned towards the giant wolf creature standing next to Superboy. 

“So, what are you gonna call him?” M’gann asked, already starting to fawn over him. 

“What's wrong with Wolf?” Superboy scratched the animal under the chin.

Robin shrugged. “ Generic, but acceptable.”

The team had reached the Bioship, so they entered and Miss Martian flew her into the air. Everyone took their seats. Wolf sniffed the air and came over to me, but no one noticed. I scratched his back and leaned against the ship’s wall.

The team was settled again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

Robin and I were sparring in the Cave one day when Batman came with a mission. We stopped at the computer’s voice. 

_ “Recognized: Batman 02.” _

He walked directly to the holo-screen and pulled a news feed.

“... The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve.

And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight.”

A giant plant was attacking Metropolis. Several Leaguers were fighting it. 

“Should we get out there,” Robin asked.    
  


By this time, the rest of the team, plus Captain Marvel, had assembled. Zatara and his daughter Zatanna were there as well. He had brought her to meet the team. 

Batman turned to talk to us. “No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' blockbuster formula to Kobra.”

“Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom.” Robin continued.

“Which the brain used to create his animal army,” I added. “And upgrade Wolf.”

Kaldur turned to Batman. “The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the penitentiary. Batman, is it possible the plant is on Kobra venom, too?”

Batman pulled up a picture of a plant cell. “I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis.

Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant. These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of supervillains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning.”

“You got that right,” I huffed.

Batman continued with his briefing. “Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, Star City, Taipei -” 

The screens all turned to snow. 

“Dude.” Wally turned to Robin, who had been working the computer for Batman. 

“It's not me.” Robin raised his hands. “Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals.”

The screen changed. It showed the Joker. It was my first time seeing him live. Batman had never let me actually help fight him before. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice League.” 

The camera zoomed out to show a group of six villains, including Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, and Wotan.

Count Vertigo was talking. “ We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit.”

“But the longer your governments wait, the more we get to have our jollies. Hahaha!” Joker added.

The screen went dark.

Batman raised a hand to his com. “Roger that, Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that.” 

Robin pulled up the video again and paused it on the frame of all the villains together. He named all the villains for those that didn’t know them. 

“Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan. 7 heavy hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced.

“There's your secret society,” Wally commented.

“Not so secret anymore,” Artemis added.

Aqualad joined in. “Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer.”

“Yeah. That was their mistake,” Wally said confidently. “Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt.”

Batman put a stop to that idea. “The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team.”

“Oh, man.” Wally didn’t like the sound of that.

Batman continued on as if Wally hadn’t said anything. “With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it. Zatanna will be joining you.”

“You realize what you're really asking them to do,” Zatara asked Batman. 

He nodded. “They're ready.” 

“Ready? Ready for what?” Wally was confused until Artemis hit him on the arm. “Ow, will you cut that out?”

“ Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?”

“ I don't know.” He shrugged. “I guess we'll… Ohh.”

Zatara shook his head. “Well, Batman, I hope you're correct.”

Batman turned towards Zatara. “I trust you can locate the enemy.”

Zatara nodded. “Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Omega, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity.”

I pulled up a holographic globe of the Earth, and Zatara incanted a spell. It caused a red dot of light to appear. 

“There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system.” He pointed to the dot.”

“Coordinates locked in,” I reported. “The Louisiana bayou.”

“We are on our way.” Aqualad turned towards the hangar. We all went to follow him. 

Batman called Captain Marvel back. “Captain Marvel, for this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere.”

Captain Marvel broke off from the group and went to Batman. The rest of us went to get our gear and load up in the Bioship.

\--------------------------

We were over the Bayou. I could see the duffle bag Kaldur and Robin brought with them. Most of the team didn’t know that it contained Dr. Fate’s helmet. It was our plan B. 

“ - Ugh.”

I turned to M’gann as she swayed in the pilot’s seat. “You all right?” 

“Dizzy,” She replied. 

Now everyone was becoming concerned. 

“Martians get airsick?”

“ She does look a bit greener than usual.”

Miss Martian cut them off. “Not me, I feel fine. The bioship, she's trying to shield us, but..” She cut herself off as the ship lurched. “Aah! - Aah! Uhh! He's hurting her.”

The ship fell and landed in the swamp. It started sinking. 

Artemis was not happy. “Uhh! No. No way I'm nearly drowning two missions in a row.”

“M'gann,” Aqualad called. “ We need to get out. Open a hatch.”

M’gann started. “Hello, M'gann. Of course.” She opened a hole in the bottom of the ship.

“Out. Everyone out,” commanded Aqualad. 

We all swam to shore. The team turned to watch as the Bioship sank into the swamp. 

“She's in shock. She'll need time to recover.” M’gann told us. 

We turned around at the sound of footsteps. I created a mind link for the team.

“Vertigo.” Robin was the first to see our opponent. 

“Count Vertigo to you, peasant,” He sneered. 

_ ‘Robin, Miss Martian, Omega, disappear,’  _ Aqualad projected.  _ ‘We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective.’ _

  
Robin threw a smoke bomb as Miss Martian and I cloaked. We melted into the jungle. 

\------------------------

When I felt the rest of our team start to go unconscious due to the Count, I cut our the link to them.”

_ ‘I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others,’  _ I reported to Robin.  _ ‘They are unconscious.’ _

_ ‘Should we -’ _ Miss Martian wanted to help them.

Robin cut her off.  _ ‘ Sorry, that's not the gig.’ _

We came to the edge of a clearing. It held a large dome, from which a giant plant was protruding. It was pulsating and writhing around.  _ ‘This is. The Injustice League central control system.’ _

_ ‘Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide,’ _ I observed. 

Before we could act, the rest of the villains flew into the clearing. A golden cage made of magic landed with them. Our team was inside.

“You're certain this will hold them,” Count Vertigo asked Wotan. 

Wotan was smug. “The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping.”

“You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan.” Aqualad tried using his own magic to break the bars. It didn’t work. 

Wotan scoffed at his failed attempt. “Please, Atlantian, do not pretend you're in my league.”

I caught a sound from behind us. I spun around at the same time as Robin. It was Poison Ivy. She had a plant root behind her, ready to strike.

“Sorry, Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission.”

The plant root shot forward and Robin jumped out of its path. 

Poison Ivy still couldn’t see Miss Martian and me. 

I felt Miss Martian’s intent to go after Robin.

_ ‘Robin can handle himself. We need to concentrate on freeing the rest of the team.’ _

‘_Okay, I- wait the Bioship,_ _ she's made contact.’ _Miss Martian went silent as she directed the ship.

Soon after she spoke, I could hear the Bioship approaching. It used its plasma cannons to shoot at the villain group, forcing Wotan to drop the cage to protect himself and his associates. The team scattered as soon as the cage was gone. They started to fight. At the sound of weapons, Joker, and Ultra-Humanite ran out of the dome. They engaged the team as well. 

I flew above the battle, taking advantage of the villains’ distraction to start placing bat-bombs around the trunk of the Antenna-plant. I could hear snippets of conversations from the fight below.

“Stop those delinquents!” That was Joker.

“I hate monkeys.” Connor was fighting Ultra-Humanite.

  
  


“I feel naked. And not in a fun way.” Artemis’s bow and other weapons had been taken from her. 

I heard Aqualad’s reply. 

“We will make our own fun, as we have been trained. Maneuver 7.”

During this time, Robin had joined me on the dome.

_ ‘Glad you could join me, Rob. I’m running out of bombs,”  _ I greeted Robin.

Poison Ivy noticed our absence from the fight just as we were done placing the bombs. 

“Where are Robin and Omega?” She looked up at her plant, where our bombs were blinking, embedded in its trunk. “My baby.”

“Timber,” Robin called as he detonated the bombs and I floated us down to the ground. 

The fighting stopped momentarily as the plant fell and all of its roots stopped flailing and squirming. 

Joker was enraged. “Children. Children foiled our plan. Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable. That last one might not be a word. So sue me. Kill them. Kill them all!”

Everyone got back to fighting. I was side by side with Miss Martian, using my elemental powers to stop Poison Ivy’s remaining plants. I also kept an ear out for any teammate in trouble.

“Uhh! Leave her alone.”

“Enough! Plan B.” 

I looked own as I heard Aqualad. Zatanna said a spell and the duffle bag appeared. 

Joker noticed as well. “The helmet of Fate.”

“No, Aqualad, don't.” Artemis saw Aqualad as he put it on, but it was too late. Dr. Fate’s armor manifested on Aqualad. 

“Wotan, you are mine.” Dr. Fate was in complete control.

This started up the fighting again. 

“Uhh! Wonderboy, you are mine. Hahaha! Hahaha! Always wanted to carve this bird.

Hahaha!”

I flew down and engaged the Joker alongside Robin. We fought for some time. The battlefield became quieter as, one by one, the team defeated the villains. I could hear Dr. Fate speaking to Wotan.

“Surrender, sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order.”

“Aah! I can defeat you, and I will.” Wotan was getting enraged. It made him mess up. Dr. Fate was able to capture Wotan in magic chains.

“It's over.” Wally was gloating to a tied up Count Vertigo. 

The Count was still overconfident, even tied up.“There will be another day.”

Joker heard that last comment. “Another day? Another day! There will be another day? Not for any of us.”

Some of the remaining plant vines sprouted pods that exploded and let out a green gas. 

“Joker made spores,” Robin informed the team. “Don't breathe.”

I lifted my hands and used the wind to collect the gas and form it into a cloud over our heads.

“I can’t disperse the gas, and I can’t hold it forever. What should I do?” I looked over to Robin. 

Before he could tell me anything, the gas started to get sucked into a Life Symbol conjured by Dr. Fate. 

“Fear not. Fate has intervened.”

The mystic floated down to the ground once he was done. He didn’t speak or move.

Artemis rounded on Robin and Zatanna. “What were you thinking? How could you let him put on the helmet?”

Wotan wasn’t helping, adding, “Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever.”

He was proven wrong, however, as Kaldur took of the Helmet. 

Wally was surprised. “Nabu let you go?” Wally was holding his arm funny. It looked like he had broken it.

Kaldur shook his head. “ He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello.” 

Just then, Zatarra, Batman, and Captain Marvel flew in. Batman and Zatarra were standing on a magical circle.

Batman didn’t waste any time. He turned towards the team as Zatarra and Captain Marvel started to round up the villains. 

“We're done here. The supervillain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance, it was satisfactory.”

The team all smiled, knowing that it was the best compliment we were going to get from him. 

We all loaded up on the Bioship, ready to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

The team was gathered around the holo-screen. The Leauge was fighting an alien invasion. We watched as our space defenses fell. 

Zatara came on the com for Red Tornado. 

“Tornado did you--”

“Yes, Zatara, we saw.” Red Tornado cut him off. “Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures.”

“Affirmative. See you in the field.” Zatara signed off. 

Red Tornado turned to us. 

“I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you.”

Aqualad answered for us. “We stand ready.”

Red Tornado nodded, then flew out of the Mountain. Then we all turned back to the holo-screen. It was broadcasting a newsfeed of the Leauge’s ground forces battling alien ships. 

“This is Iris West-Allen reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City.” 

A blast hit close to the camera crew. The Flash sped all of them to a farther rooftop.

“You should both be safe here. At least for now.”

“Thank you, Flash. And Zatara.” 

I could tell that Iris was worried about her husband. 

“Denny, you OK? As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line.”

The Flash and Zatara went to rescue some civilians trapped on a roof. An alien ship blew up the roof, and no one emerged from the smoke. 

“No.” The mic picked up Iris’s whisper.

The ship was headed for the news crew in the city. The newscaster yelled at the screen, not that the crew could hear her. 

“Iris! Iris, get out of there”

The last thing we saw was a plasma beam headed straight for the camera before the screen turned to snow.

The news lady was shaken. “I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed.” The screen behind her changed. “We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck.”

The heroes there were able to destroy a few ships before they, too, were vaporized. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks.

Other heroes that were reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, the Atom, and Aquaman.”

The team was silent. A call came through from Red Tornado.

“Red Tornado to the cave.” His face appeared on a holo-screen. “I fear I am all that remains of the League. You must mobilize. I will be doing what I can out here.”

Aqualad turned towards us as Red Tornado terminated the call. 

“Our team. We are Earth's heroes now.”

“So what are we waiting for, a theme song?” Wally was mad, with an underlying sadness. 

Aqualad was calm, though I could tell he was also feeling the stress. “A strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective. And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed.”

Robin had pulled up a keyboard and started typing. “Checking satellite imagery.”

A world map popped up, with red dots signifying alien ships.

“Here's where the aliens are now.”

Artemis pointed to a lone dot in the artic. “Did this one get lost?”

“That's Superman's Fortress of Solitude,” I supplied.

“Superman has a Fortress of Solitude? Its power source must have attracted the aliens’ attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate.” Wally could be smart when he wanted.

Connor latched on to something else, though. “Must be some fortress.”

“- Connor.” M’gann tried to comfort him. He cut her off. 

“- No, it's OK. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know.”

“Uh, you know now.” Wally tried to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work.

Aqualad brought the team back on task. “We will target this lone ship.”

This got the team excited. 

“Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo.” WAlly pumped his fist. 

Artemis smacked him upside his head. “Martian and Kryptonian in the house.”

“Ow!” Wally backtracked. “Uh, heh heh. Not that all aliens are automatically ugly.”

\------------------

The Bioship was able to shoot down the alien ship. It crashed into the ice and our team swarmed over it. Everyone reported through the mind link I had set as they finished their tasks.

_ ‘Propulsion disabled.’ _

_ ‘Communications are disabled.’ _

_ ‘And ETs are sealed inside.’ _

The main weapon on the top of the ship was still operable. Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, and I got to the base of the gun. 

_ ‘Uhh! Identifying the weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship.’  _ Robin was on his wrist-comp. He pointed to some joints on the arm of the gun. 

_ ‘Here, here, and here.’ _

Miss Martian and I telekinetically blasted the joints apart. 

A beam shot out of the weapon and hit Wolf. He vaporized.

_ ‘ There was no-, there was no indication of feedback,’ _ Robin stuttered.  _ ‘I'm sorry.’ _

Superboy shrugged.  _ ‘Can't do anything for him now. Let's go.’ _

Superboy and I moved to help mount the weapon on the Bioship. 

Miss Martian was feeling the strain of integrating alien tech. ‘ _ Ahh! Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to decloak for a few minutes.’  _ The Bioship decloaked.

Superboy was the first one to notice the other ships coming towards us. The ship we grounded had probably called for help. 

_ ‘We may not have a few minutes.’ _

_ ‘Miss Martian, open fire,’ _ Aqualad ordered. 

_ ‘Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet, either.’ _

_ ‘Got you covered,’  _ I said as I started to shoot ice spears at the ships.

_ ‘Everyone, get inside.’  _ Aqualad was at the hatch to the Bioship.

‘Almost there.’ Artemis reported. She had moved off to fire some arrows at the ships.

“Artemis, behind you.” I heard Robin yell. 

I turned just in time to see Artemis get vaporized by an oncoming ship. The team was shocked. 

“Artemis!”

“ARTEMIS!”

Miss Martian’s cry was the loudest. My head started to pound. I had to drop the link. I tried to shake it off and pulled Miss Martian onto the ship.

“Get inside. All of you.” Aqualad’s voice was thick with grief. 

Kid Flash punched a wall. “Aah! They're dead. Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do.”

“There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do-- defend the Earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain.”

Aqualad was trying to stay calm. I was trying to keep focused. The pounding in my head wasn’t getting any better.

“ Superboy wanted answers. “Where are we going, back to the cave?”

“The Hall of Justice,” Aqualad replied. “The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope.”

\---------------------

We took out ships that had been advancing on the Hall. Some military people were there trying to defend it as well. Once we had neutralized the immediate ships, the commander introduced himself to us. 

“General Wade Eiling, U.S. Air Force.”

“Aqualad, Justice League”

They shook hands, then we got back to work. 

“We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible, then we start taking back what is ours.”

Once that was done, we retreated into the Hall to recuperate for a minute. Robin was holding me up at that point. My head was still pounding. He set me down on a broken statue piece. “Argh!” I almost fell off my seat. A spike of pain had shot through my head. Robin held me up. 

“I’m ok,” I reassured him when I could sit up. He nodded, not convinced, but he moved off anyway. There was much to do.

“OH!” Miss Martian raced to a different fallen statue. She levitated a large piece and threw it to the side, revealing Martian Manhunter.

“Uncle J'onn!”

Aqualad was weary. “M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is who he appears to be.”

Her eyes glowed red, then she nodded. “It's him. He's real. He's alive.” She moved to help him up. 

“But we saw you get disintegrated,” Wally questioned. “You and Superman.”

“And everyone,” Superboy added.

Martian Manhunter nodded weakly. “Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here.”

Robin started to theorize. “Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you. Scrambling your brains along the way.”

“My mind is clouded,” J’onn allowed. “I feel certain I had something important to tell you.”

Robin had been fiddling with his wrist-comp. He looked up sharply.

“I knew it! Look.” He projected a hologram. It's giving off zanopenes, the same stuff that powers our zeta tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive.”

Aqualad didn’t want false hope. “- Maybe, but--”

Robin cut him off. “- No maybes. They're all alive. That must have been what you wanted to tell us.”

Aqualad put a hand to his ear. “We're on our way.”

I could hear the other side of the conversation. “ Negative. We can't win this.”

“Miss Martian, camo the bioship.” Aqualad faced the team again. 

An explosion from outside the Hall rocked the ground.

“Aah! M'Gann! That didn't feel like--” Wally was cut off by men streaming through the door. 

“We're falling back.” A soldier said as he passed.

We retreated deeper into the Hall. I stumbled along as best I could, with Robin supporting me. 

Everyone reached the Zeta Room. It had no other exit besides the zeta tube.

“We're trapped,” The General reported to Aqualad. 

“Maybe not.” Robin was by the zeta tube. He had passed me to Superboy. “We can all zeta to the cave if you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes.” He typed some more. 

J’onn nodded. “I can only authorize one at a time.”

“Send the soldiers first.” Aqualad decided. 

“Belay that!” The Generalcountermanded his order. “You six are assets we cannot afford to lose.”

Aqualad agreed reluctantly.

J’onn approached the computer. “Override. Martian Manhunter 07.” He stepped through.

_ Recognized. Access granted. _

The team went through one by one. 

_ Miss Martian B05. _

_ Robin. B01. _

_ Omega B08 _

Two more soldiers made it through before the zeta tube stopped. 

Our team fell silent as we realized no more people were coming through and Aqualad wasn’t with us. 

Robin’s face hardened. He was in command now that Aqualad was gone. 

We got the soldiers on their way, before gathering in the holo-room again. I was still being supported, by M’gann at the moment. My head hadn’t stopped hurting. 

Robin was typing and pulled up a map. “If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims--”

“We do.” Wally interrupted. 

Robin continued. “Then the only reasonable detention facility is here.” He pointed to a large red dot. “Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville. We need to take it out. Let’s go.”

\-------------------

Robin was briefing us on the plan. 

“Superboy, you'll create a distraction.”

“No!” M’gann objected. She turned to Connor. “He's offering you as a sacrifice. Aqualad would never do that.”

Robin shook his head. “You're right. Aqualad would sacrifice himself, a mistake that just cost us our leader. Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy. Worst case, he's teleported inside and we set him free along with Artemis.”

“And Aqualad and everyone,” Wally added.

\--------------------

On our way there, we decided to send a broadcast to the world.

“... And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope. Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight. It doesn't matter how many have fallen, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bring all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear, to defeat the enemy. The people of Earth will survive this. We will rebuild and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget; the Earth will never surrender.”

We signed off just as we reached the mothership.

\---------------

M’gann had to start the mind link. I couldn’t focus enough, yet. My head had gotten better though, I could function, if not nearly at my peak.

_ ‘Stay close to J'onn.’ _ Robin ordered M’gann.  _ ‘He's still with Alpha team.’ _

Connor was about to start his distraction. 

_ ‘Be careful, Connor.’ _ M’gann kissed him.  _ ‘I love you.’ _

Superboy kissed her back, then jumped out of the Bioship.

Immediately, gun turrets popped out and started firing on Superboy. He ran to the nearest one and ripped it off its base. 

_ ‘Careful. Don't disconnect the power source.’ _ Robin reminded.

_ ‘All right, you glorified trespassers. You want to see how a real alien fights? Now or never.’ _ Superboy had reached into the wiring and was causing the gun to go off when he wanted it to, taking out any incoming ships.

_ ‘Way's clear.’ _ He reported.  _ ‘Go.’ _

The rest of the team managed to get to the entrance. We turned to see Superboy heading toward us, but an unnoticed weapon managed to hit him.

_ ‘Dah! No. He's gone.’ _ I had to pull Robin inside.

_ ‘It's all right.’ _ Wally was still hopeful.  _ ‘We'll find him with Artemis. I know it.’ _

J’onn shook his head. “No. My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose.”

The mind link snapped. Miss Martian was too shocked to keep it up. 

“No, you're wrong.” Kid Flash was shaking his head in denial. ‘The zeta radiation proves she's alive.”

“- She’s - Stop it, KF.” Robin grabbed Wally’s shoulder. “I've been scanning for League and team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone. But our mission still holds purpose-- to destroy this mothership.”

With that, our dwindling group made our way deeper into the ship. It took us some time to come to a large spherical chamber. We hid behind some metal supports. 

“Grr! This is the power core. Blow this and the whole mothership blows.”

Robin rappelled down to the energy source. I flew Kid Flash and myself down as well. Robin pulled two bandoliers of explosives out from under his suit. I had to hold off some attacking machines. It seemed that the aliens had noticed us. 

Kid Flash linked things together. “You knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here.”

Robin didn’t reply and just set the charge. “Let's go.”

He rappelled back up, and I took Kid Flash. 

We returned to Miss Martian and her uncle. 

Robin didn’t leave any time for questions. “Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go.”

M’gann didn’t like that. “No, we won't leave you.”

“That's an order. We'll follow as soon as we blow those doors.” Robin replied. 

I wasn’t about to let my brother in all but blood sacrifice himself, so I managed to sneak behind Robin and knock him out. I caught him and handed him to Wally, who was too shocked to speak. 

“M’gann,” I turned to the Martians. “ Take him and Wally and get out. I’ll detonate the bombs.” 

She shook her head, but I gave J’onn a look. He led Miss Martian out, and Wally followed with Robin in his arms. The doors gave a final thud behind them.

I turned back to the energy source and started fighting the machines that were trying to take the bombs away. Soon, I was surrounded and realized there was no way out. I closed my eyes as I hit the detonator. 

\-----------------------

I opened them and bolted upright as I gasped for breath. I was in the main cave in Mount Justice. The rest of the team was waking up around me. I grabbed my head, it was still pounding, and so was the rest of my body.

A blur caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I had just enough time to brace myself before I had my arms full of Robin. He hugged me tightly, not saying a word. I held him securely in return. It was hard sometimes to remember he was only thirteen.

Batman, who I hadn’t noticed, was helping Martian Manhunter while questioning him. 

“What happened in there?”

J’onn was also holding his head. “The exercise, it all went wrong.”

“Exercise?” M’gann asked quietly. 

“ Try to remember,” Batman told us. “What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in.

What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. 

Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League. That is why you hardly grieved even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget, too.”

Everyone looked at M’gann. She looked at her feet. “I’m so sorry.”

Connor went over to defend her. “This isn't her fault.” He rounded on Batman and J’onn. Why didn't you stop the exercise?”

Batman was calm. “We tried. But M'Gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. Omega’s vitals were also at dangerous levels, with her also being a telepath.” 

I looked up when I heard my name. 

“ M’gann’s mind had forcefully taken over Omega’s, destroying Omega’s shields, and Omega’s mind and body were reacting to the intrusion. If she had stayed in there any longer; she, too, would have slipped into a life-threatening coma.”

M’gann caught my eye, looking miserable. I looked away and concentrated on comforting Dick.

J’onn continued with the explanation. “I realized I would have to wrestle control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there.

The deaths of Aqualad and Superboy helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Omega’s telepathic pain had been silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose-- to shock M'Gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies.”

\------------------

We all separated after that, those with mentors left with them, and those who didn’t zetaed home. Robin and I had moved to the couch in the living room. Dick was asleep on my lap. 

Batman was still conversing with Martian Manhunter. I could hear their conversation. 

“I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging.” J’onn sounded pained. 

“ It was as bad as all that?” Bruce was as concerned as I had ever heard him be with others. 

“Perhaps worse.”

Batman was still a master profiler, even on aliens. “Yet this is not what troubles you.”

“Make no mistake, my niece is untrained and cannot be held responsible for this, for our debacle.” J’onn got slightly defensive. 

“No one blames her.” Batman consoled. “But clearly we underestimated her abilities.”

“You understated.” J’onn sounded in sight aw. “In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered, besides Omega’s. The only reason M’gann was able to take over Omega’s mind was Omega wasn’t expecting it and only had her normal shields up, not her anti-telepath ones. Both are stronger by far than me.” 

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I swore to myself that I would never let my shields fall again. I could have stopped everything if they had just been strong enough. I worked on them until I passed out from the exhaustion of the day. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> Short chapter
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting  
Cloaking- Turning Invisible

“...Hurting? Try traumatized.”

Robin and I were in a therapy session with Black Canary. She had tried to separate our sessions, but Batman had understood our need to support each other, so he made Black Canary let us be. She relented, on the condition that we take turns, no interruptions. We were in our civies, with our sunglasses on. Dick was speaking first.

“I finally become the leader and wind up sending all of my friends, plus my sister, to their deaths. And I know I did what I had to. But I hated it. When we started this team, I was desperate to be in charge. Not anymore. And that's not even the worst of it.” 

He grabbed my hand. I squeezed it.

“In the end, I wasn’t even the one to die. It was Omega.”

“And how did Omega’s actions make you feel.” Canary pressed him gently.

Dick leaned into my side. “I was mad at first. But, we’ve already talked it over, and I understand why she did it. It wasn’t that she thought I wasn’t able, but because she couldn’t bear to see me die. I still feel guilty though, if I had never called for the strike, she wouldn’t have been put in that position in the first place.”

Canary nodded. “ That is understandable, but you have to remember. You were doing the best you could in the situation you were given. Are those the only things affecting you?”

“You can't tell Batman.”

“Nothing leaves this room,” Canary reassured him.

I nodded to show that I wouldn’t say anything either. 

He continued. 

“I always wanted, expected to grow up and become him. And the hero side-- I'm still all in. But that thing inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I--I don't want to be "The Batman” anymore.”

Canary leaned forward. “ No one expects you to replace Batman. It is perfectly fine to want to make your own path. And, that ‘thing’ isn’t something that everyone has, nor is it something everyone needs to have. Prioritizing your team is not a bad thing.”

\----------------

Soon, it was my turn to talk. Dick held my hand as well. 

“What were you feeling when Artemis ‘died,’” Canary started.

I kept my eyes to the floor. 

“I was shocked, but I didn’t have much time to feel anything else. As soon as M’gann saw Artemis was gone, a stabbing pain hit my head. I couldn’t concentrate enough after that to feel much of anything. Not that I blame her in any way. I am feeling guilty though.”

What do you think you carry guilt for,” Canary probed. 

I released Dick’s hand.

“I feel guilty about leaving Dick. I was being selfish forcing him to leave. I was only thinking about my need to not see him die. I didn’t think about how he would feel if I died.”

“You feel guilty for not thinking of others,” Dinah stated.

I nodded.

She continued. “Thinking of yourself in this type of situation is not uncommon. I’m not saying to think only about yourself, just that you need to give yourself some leeway on your actions. It is perfectly normal to not want to see a loved one die. Don’t overthink your actions.”

Dick took my hand again. I let him.

\--------------

“What exactly do you expect to find, Batman? According to Conner, Sphere has proven quite useful.”

Superboy had come back with a report that sounded ridiculous, at first. It seemed that some people from New Genisis had come seeking people with Apokolips tech. He had helped fight off some bad people who also wanted the tech, and Sphere had turned into a flying super-bike. 

“Wally has already rechristened her "the super-cycle,” Artemis added. 

Batman wasn’t convinced. “ By any name, the Sphere merits further investigation. As does everything in Superboy's report. But, for now, Sphere seems to be safe.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 

Anything recognizable is the property of  DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation . This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 

"Mind speak"- Bold italics

"Regular Speak"

'Thoughts'- italics

Phasing- Density Shifting

It had been several weeks since the failed training exercise. The team had slowly gotten better, with only a few bad days here and there. 

Zatana entered the cave one day when the team was unloading some supplies off the Bioship. Wally ran over to her to take the bags Zatana was carrying. 

“Cookie fixings? - Snickerdoodles! Babe, You rock my world.”

The others were a little more composed as we went to greet her.

“Glad you're back, Zatanna.” Artemis reached her first. “Does this mean you're officially joining the team?”

Zatanna moved to help. We all gathered around her, the movie forgotten. “I don't know Zatara's so overprotective I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space! Dad! 

Zatara, and Batman, who he had been talking to, had disappeared. The team all started to search for them. Once it was ascertained they were no longer in the building, Robin tried any of the League members on the coms. No one answered. 

We went out to the city when Connor heard noises. We figured out that there were no adults anywhere. Everyone under eighteen had vanished. 

\-------------------

We set out to retrieve as many children as we could from where they were.

“We've set a refugee center at the high school gym,” Aqualad told Robin and me. We were still in the cave, coordinating the team. I was trying to contact any league members telepathically.

“Any luck with -”

“ No! I still can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch Tower, or any adult hero. Even Red Arrow.”

“Nothing on my end,” I added.

“Guess we're on our own,” Artemis said. 

Robin continued to update the team. “Traditional media is offline. But kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older, has disappeared.”

He turned to Zatana, whom he had asked to stay behind. “The sorcery that was necessary to pull this off is scary big. And we need you to find its source.”

“ How am I -” Zatanna was unsure. 

Another holo-screen opened to show Zatana incanting a spell. 

“I pulled this footage,” Robin told her. “It's your dad, helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League, last month.”

“That will help,” Zatana started. “But the words I mean, it's only part of it. And the rest takes training Robin, and I'm just not at Zatara's level.”

Robin tried to calm her. “I know it's hard. But try to stay "whelmed." We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do.”

“I will be helping you as well. My energy is close enough to magic that I can give you a boost. I’ve done it with your dad before,” I lied about doing it with Zatanna’s dad, but the boost thing was true. 

Robin and I exchanged looks. We needed her to do the spell.

“I’ll try it, just give me some time to prepare.” Zatanna finally decided. 

Robin and I left her to it. 

\-------------------

“Attention, children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin, Omega, and Kid Flash. We are using Justice League's tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet. We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please stay calm. We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up. Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one. Protect them.”

Aqualad turned to the team after the transmission cut off. We had regrouped at the cave.

“I finally got through to Atlantis. No adult there, either.”

Everyone looked at each other. Kid Flash broke the ice. 

“So? Just how desperate are we? We all know anyone who puts on the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate.”

Artemis frowned. “So, not that desperate.”

“Not yet,” Aqualad said ominously. 

Zatanna entered the room again. “Guys, I'm ready to try my father's locator spell.”

Before she could start. A bolt of lightning hit the ground in the middle of the room. When it faded, boy, about twelve years old, was standing in its place. 

“It works!”

Everyone startled, then demanded answers.

“ Where did you come from?’

“ Who are you?”

The boy turned to me. “Omega! Read my mind!”

I didn’t have to. 

“He's Captain Marvel.”

Wally wasn’t convinced. “ Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-”

Billy cut him off. “Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapples juice to get on your good side?”

That convinced Wally. 

\-------------------

Through Billy, the team and the league were able to create a plan of attack. Zatara was able to locate the magic epicenter and both teams went there to make a dual strike. 

Klarion, Wotan and several other magicians were there chanting in a rune circle. 

We attacked. Only Klarion was in our world. 

“... That's the best you can do? It's but baby magic.” He managed to create a magic dome to protect him. 

_ ‘ Listen, when Nabu possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat!’  _ Wally told us. 

“ Good. Not a big cat fan, anyway!” Superboy went after Kalrion’s familiar.

“ Show 'em what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl.” He shouted at his cat. He then turned to the rest of our team. Klarion cocked his head to the side. 

“ So, you teamed up with the grown-ups.” He flicked his hand and sent Artemis and Robin flying. I rushed to their sides. 

Billy reappeared.  _ ‘It's the jewel!’ _

_ ‘Don't shout, Billy.’  _ Miss Martian told him.  _ ‘I've linked you telepathically to the others.’ _

Billy got excited but calmed down enough to tell us what he meant. 

_ ‘That is so cool! I mean, it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!’ _

‘That's all I needed to know,’ Zatana said. She summoned the Helmet of Fate and put it on. 

Dr. Fate engaged Klarion, giving the team a break. 

“Billy, tell Zatara!” Wally yelled. 

Billy disappeared.

Klarion was gaining the upper hand. Dr. Fate kept dissolving, leaving Zatanna, then rematerializing. 

“ Ha! There, see? When the world's divided, the helmet split too. You're not all here, Nabu!” Klarion jeered. “And you are losing in whole, and that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave herself for nothing.”

“ No, Witch Boy!” Dr. Fate’s voice was Zatana’s, layered with a deeper voice. “Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain!”

Dr. Fate managed to trap Klarion in a ‘life’ symbol. 

“No No, no, no, no, no! No!”

“ Now, Kid!” Robin called. He had recovered, and I had gone to help with Teekle. 

Kid Flash raced into the pentagram and snatched the crystal from the center. He tossed it to Fate.

“Doc! Catch!” 

Fate incanted some words and several other unconscious sorcerers came into view, along with Leauge members, including Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Batman.

Klarion scoffed. “They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers as they used to.” He snapped his fingers and dispersed his bindings. “Oh, well! Fun as it lasted. Teekl! See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first!” He disappeared into a portal. 

Wally turned to Dr. Fate. “Aren't you gonna stop him?”

Fate merely looked at him. “To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained.”

Captain Marvel walked up to the group. “Did we win?”

“At a cost.” Aqualad turned to Dr. Fate and Zatara.

“Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter.”

“No.” Fate intoned. “These last hours have shown much. The world needs Doctor Fate.

And the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts make her the perfect candidate.”

The team didn’t like that. 

“You can't do that!”

“She has her own life to live!”

“Kent would never allow you -” 

Dr. Fate cut Artemis off. “Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone.”

“Take me, instead.”

Everyone turned to look at Zatara. 

“My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strength of your power.”

“All true.” Fate nodded. “But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will do it?”

“ My word.” Zatara was solemn.

Fate took the helmet off to reveal Zatanna. She rushed to embrace her father. 

“Dad!”    
  


Zatara hugged her tightly. “ Zatanna! Remember: I love you.” He pulled away to look at the team. 

“Take care of my girl.”

“You have my word.” Batman looked Zatara in the eye. Zatara nodded before putting the helmet on. 

“No, please! This is my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!” Zatanna tried to stop him, but it was too late. Fate had control. 

“Leave these to Fate.” He took the remaining sorcerers and left. 

\-------------------

“And M’gann’s room is right next door.”

I set down the last of Zatanna’s boxes as M’gann showed her the new room.

“If you need anything…” M’gann trailed off. 

Zatanna gave us a tight smile. “Thanks. I could use a little alone time.”

“Okay? Of course.”

M’gann and I left the room. I could hear Zatanna break down in tears through the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting

“Robin, Omega, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian. Report for mission briefing.”

Robin and I looked across the room at each other from where we had been working out. We quickly dried off and headed to the main cave. The others arrived not long after us. 

Once we were all there, Batman started. 

“Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected President of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian.”

“Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's,” Robin whispered to me. We snickered. 

“... But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya. Queen Bee.”

“Not a fan,” Wally commented. The team had tangled with her before.

“Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times. And has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac.”

Batman pulled up a news video of the Qurac President. 

“... After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule.”

Queen Be stepped up to the podium. “I laud president Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation.”

“And the Quracies are OK with this?” Robin asked. 

“ Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protesting and invited the Bialyan military into his country, to enforce Martial Law.” Batman responded. 

“Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti,” Wally suggested. 

‘Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?” Robin remembered.

“ And some women,” Batman confirmed. “But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're the team leader.”

That got Robin exited. “Promotion! Sweet! What about Aqualad?”

“Busy helping Aquaman,” Batman explained. “You're the next logical choice.”

\-------------------

“We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border,” M’gann informed us. 

“A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring,” Wally huffed.

We watched through the viewscreen as tanks rolled over a fence on the ground. 

“No opposition.” Superboy turned to look at Robin. “I guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya.”

“I wouldn't expect opposition here.” Robin corrected him. “It's an animal sanctuary.”

“The Logan Animal Sanctuary,” M’gann asked.

“ You've heard of it?”

“ Guys, tanks have caused a stampede.” Wally brought our attention to the ground. 

“There are civilians in the herd's way! I see them. A woman and a small boy.” I pointed out. They wouldn’t have been able to move in time.

“We have to help them!” M’gann said urgently.

Robin shook his head. “ We're way off mission here!” He paused before ordering, “Deploy. But stealth mode! If the Bialyans know we've hit them, this becomes an international incident.”

Everyone changed their suits, then those who could fly dropped out of the ship. Those who couldn’t; rappelled down.

Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash dealt with the animals, and M’gann and I got the civilians out of the way.

“Are you both alright,” I asked them. 

The little boy was excited to see us. “Mom. Mom! Mom! We were just saved by Robin.

And Kid Flash! Of Course, Omega, Superboy, and Miss Martian helped too! Oryx!”

He ran to an injured animal. 

“ We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary,” Robin told the woman. “You should be safe now. Coast has cleared, Miss M. You can decloak now.” 

The last part was directed at M’gann, and she and I decloaked together. 

The woman wasn’t very happy with us. She moved to look at the animal her son was by. “You may have made things worse. Bialyan border-crossings are a way of life here. Usually, they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target.”

“Mom, Uncool,” The boy hissed to his mother. 

She blushed. “I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son, Garfield. - I'm -”

“Marie Logan!” M’gann cut her off. “I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! 

Mrs. Logan didn’t know what to do with M’gann’s enthusiasm. She turned to the hurt animal. “The oryx is sick. And I think you injured this wildebeest.”

Connor rubbed his neck. “Uh sorry?”

Mrs. Logan shrugged. “I suppose it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic.”

M’gann jumped in. “The boys can do that! You and I can - Fix your fences! -”

Robin shook his head. “That's not exactly our - “

“Robin -” M’gann pleaded. 

“ Please, Mom! -” Garfield turned to his mom. 

She relented. “Fine.”

“Hey, get it off!” An animal had jumped on Kid Flash. 

Garfield calmed him and took the animal. It was a monkey. “It's OK, Meet Monkey!”

“ Good name!” Superboy commented. “ But I hate monkeys.”

The monkey threw a power bar at Superboy. Robin chuckled. “Looks like Monkey hates Superboys.”

“Dude, be glad he only threw a protein bar,” Wally added. 

The team laughed, then we broke off into two groups. Wally, M’gann, and Connor stayed to mend the fence. Robin and I took Mrs. Logan, her son, and the injured wildebeest back to the sanctuary’s vet barn. 

Mrs. Logan got to work on the animal, as Garfield led Robin and me inside. We sat on a couch, as Garfield fed his monkey some nuts.

“So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?” He started off. 

“What do you mean?” Robin didn’t understand 

“I mean she looks exactly like Mom,” Garfield explained. “You know, except greener.”

“She does?” Robin could be really observant sometimes, but not when it came to girls. 

By this time, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Mrs. Logan had joined us. Miss Martian was still with the animals.

“ Well, duh! Especially back when Mom was a TV star in "Hello, Megan!” Garfield moved to the small tv. 

Wally was still confused. “Wait "Hello, Megan!" is a TV show? I just thought it was something she says all the time.”

“Yeah, on the TV show! Way before we were born.” Garfield didn’t know we were talking about Miss Martian.

“Only one season! You can't even find it online.”

“How was it? Being Megan?” Wally turned to Mrs. Logan. 

She shook her head. "Being Megan"? I don't know, I was young. It was fun.”

Garfield was still excited, not able to read the energy in the room. “Remember that time when you were supposed to make cookies for the big sale only you thought it would be faster to make one giant cookie and-” 

His mom cut him off. “Listen! "Hello, Megan!" was a job. The person you saw on TV isn't who I am.” She left the house.

Garfield had started to rummage around under the tv and pulled out a VHS tape. "Hello, Megan!" The pilot episode.”

Wally was fascinated with the old tech. “Wow! You still have VHS! Where is your 8-track?”

Before Garfield could respond, Superboy cocked his head. “ Wait! Aircraft! Headed this way.”

“Gar! Stay put,” Robin ordered him as we raced out the house.

We caught up to Mrs. Logan. 

“What is it?” M’gann had come out of the barn.

“ Aircraft,” Superboy informed her as he pointed to the sky. 

Three remote-piloted planes were heading towards us. 

“Where is my son?” Mrs. Logan looked at Robin.

“I ordered him to stay inside.”

That alarmed Mrs. Logan. “He's eight! He doesn't do "orders"!” 

Before anything could be done, the door to the barn opened and animals came running out. Garfield was waving his arm. 

“Mom! It's OK, I got the animals out!”

M’gann went to get him, but the planes opened fire, and one of the bullets hit the gas tank on the side of the barn. It exploded, sending Garfield into the air. M’gann caught him and brought him gently down to his mother. 

She handed him off, then joined me in the sky. Superboy jumped up as well. We each took a plane and destroyed them, then landed back down.

Mrs. Logan was mad at us. “Garfield! I told you there'd be consequences! Always! Let's get him inside.”

We followed her as she carried her son inside. She set him down in a bed and started looking him over. 

“He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion, now. Are any of you O negative?” She glanced at the team. 

“No, I'm sorry,” Robin replied.

“Neither am I.” Wally stepped back.

“It's the hardest to match.” Mrs. Logan allowed. “I've kept a supply in the barn clinic-” She remembered that it had gotten blown up.

“I can run into the nearest hospital,” Wally offered. 

“The nearest hospital with this type of blood supply is half an hour away at your top speed. Longer, by Bio-Ship!” Robin informed him. 

“ He doesn't have that much time!” Mrs. Logan was getting frantic. “What's Superboy's blood type?”

“ He's Kryptonian.” I supplied. 

“- And Miss Martian - “

“Might be able to help.” M’gann stepped forward. “My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level. I think I can modify blood to match his.”

“Please, try,” Mrs. Logan pleaded.

“I'll need to concentrate. No distractions.”

Mrs. Logan shooed the rest of us out of the room and shut the door. “Out! All of you, out!”

\--------------------

The tv was on a news channel. 

“ … And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow. Subjecting all of Qurac to this danger.”

“KF, can you find a new station?” I didn’t need to hear about how precarious the situation was. 

Wally was also glad of the excuse. “Sure. Which remote is it?”

He grabbed a remote and pushed a button. The screen changed to the intro for a show. “Hello Megan”

We all watched in morbid fascination as a girl, who looked exactly like M’gann, started to act.

“ Maybe it's a coincidence.” Wally tried to reason. 

The character opened her front door to reveal a boy. 

_ Conner! I thought you'd never get here! _

“Oh, yeah, "pure coincidence" Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. 

Wally quickly changed the channel as the door to Garfield’s room opened. 

“It's done,” M’gann announced as she exited the room. “All we can do now is wait.”

After a few seconds of silence, the tv drew our attention. It was the Quracian president. 

“... My fellow Quracians, Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac .”

Wally interrupted the tv. “Hey, that guy in the back! I know him! It's Psimon! The psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya! He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now! I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us.”

“We have to get Harjavti away from him,” Robin decided.

Garfield’s door opened again. Mrs. Logan poked her head out. “I think it worked. Garfield is stable.”

“Good.” Robin nodded. “Because we have our mission.”

\-------------------

We were watching the Qurac President for the best moment. 

_ ‘Harjavti is alone,’ _ Robin informed us.  _ ‘Extract.’ _

The majority of the team stealthy made their way in.to the president’s office. M’gann had been sent off to find Psimon. Harjavti was surprised as we started to usher him out, but he recognized us as the good guys.

“Where's my daughter?” He asked us. “Where is Psimon?”

“Forget him,” Wally told him. “Let's get you out of here.”

But before we could open the door, it flew open to show several armed guards, all with their weapons pointing at us. 

We all froze as the leader started to speak. “Well, well. American heroes, here, to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them.

_ ‘Those are Apokoliptian weapons.’ _ Superboy noticed.

_ ‘Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get cleaned, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac! Full roundup around the President!’ _ Robin ordered. 

We formed up around the president. 

_ ‘I found Psimon,’ _ M’gann called over the link. She sounded like she was in pain. 

_ ‘I'll get her!’  _ Superboy moved to leave. This caused a guard to fire, and a fight broke out from there. 

Robin stopped him.  _ ‘No! The mission is Harjavti.’ _

Superboy stayed, and we were soon able to subdue the guards. The team brought the President to his daughter, who had been with some loyal soldiers. 

“Thank you for saving my father,” His daughter said as she hugged him. 

“We will take care of him now.” The soldiers’ team leader told Robin. 

We left the President and ran to find M’gann. 

_ ‘M'gann, we're coming,’ _ Robin sent. 

We had just enough time to see M’gann and Psimon before everyone was thrown back into the walls. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin were knocked out. 

I wasn’t. I pretended to be, though. My mind was shielded to feel unconscious if anyone checked. I had felt the psionic hit that had knocked out the boys. It had come from M’gann. I watched from between my eyelashes as M’gann transformed into her true, white-martian form. 

Psimon was clapping at M’gann. “Smartly done! Brain-blasting your own team. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your good friends.” He paused for a second. “Oh, actually, I did. But you needn't have bothered. It's been recorded for posterity.”

Screens came to life around the room, all showing M’gann in her true form. 

“No,” M’gann cried, sending a psionic blast at Psimon. It was blocked.

I waited until they were locked in a mental battle, blind to the world, before getting up and checking the team over. None were injured except for a few bruises and scratches. I wanted desperately to knock Psimon out to apprehend him. But, I could sense he was in M’gann’s mind, and forcefully separating two people so intricately mind linked was never a good idea. Plus, M’gann’s mind wasn’t letting me in. The only thing I could do was sit watch over the team. 

\--------------------

A few minutes later, M’gann and Psimon both collapsed. M’gann caught herself, but Psimon fell prone. I quickly fell on my back and pretended to just be waking up. 

M’gann rushed to Superboy. “Conner? Are you OK?”

I moved to start waking Robin and Kid Flash.

Connor groaned and looked at M’gann questioningly. “And there's the headache. Psimon?”

“ He brain-blasted you,” M’gann supplied. “I stopped him.”

Everyone looked to Psimon, who was laying on the floor. I didn’t call her out on the lie.

As soon as the boys could stand, we regrouped and left the building. 

\-----------------

“What do you mean, "The President won't see me"? He invited me!” Queen Bee was irate. 

“Not of my free will!” President Harjavti retorted from the balcony. “No! But now that I am free, of your thrall, the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!” 

“Mark me, Harjavti! You will suffer for this! Qurac will be mine!” Queen Bee shook her fist like a movie villain. 

Harjavti came back inside, where our team was waiting out of view.

“Sorry, you had to lie to everyone like that.” Robin approached the president. “But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public Queen Bee was behind this.”

Harjavti waved him off and shook our hands. 

\----------

We left the city quietly, but the team was happy at our success. We went back to the Logan farm, given that it was too late to try and head home. And, we needed to say good-bye anyway. 

“Dude. Saving a country. Pretty big way for your first turn as "leader" WAlly was ribbing Robin. 

We were all sitting on the couch in the Logans’ living room. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

I could tell Robin was blushing. He grabbed the first thing to distract everyone.

“Everyone turned to the tv.”

Bruce was on the screen with the President. “... And, I assure you, The Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac.”

“Gee, Bruce Wayne surely got here fast. Almost as if he knew…” Wally gave Robin and me a look. 

“Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?” Robin snipped back, smiling.

“Oh, yeah.” Wally zoomed over the VHS tape sets. He grabbed one and held it up.  _ "Hello, Megan!" _

“Something you'd like to tell us?”

Everyone looked at M’gann. She stood up but didn’t look any of us in the eye. 

“Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my uncle sent from Earth To teach us about our sister planet When I saw "Hello, Megan!" Something just clicked. Maybe it was the similarities in our names, maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is That Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So, when I came to Earth and had to adopt a human form, I chose Megan.”

“Which begs the question. What do you really look like?” Wally voiced what they were all thinking. 

M’gann started to shift. Her hair disappeared and her brow became more pronounced. She kept looking at the floor. 

“ Bald M'gann. Still hot!” Wally tried to cheer her up. 

Connor took M’gann’s hand. “You know you don't have to put on the mask for me.”

M’gann took her hand back and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I do it for me.

This is who I am. Inside. Please, don't be mad.” She was talking over our shoulders. 

Everyone turned around to see Mrs. Logan in the doorway. 

“Mad?” She said softly. “I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood-brother now. And I agree. You're family.”

M’gann broke into a large smile. “ Thank you! You can't know what that means to me.”

She hugged Mrs. Logan.

\--------------------

We stayed the night at the house, then left early the next morning. 

On the flight home, M’gann kept frowning when she thought no one was looking. I could tell Robin noticed it as well


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting

Thanksgiving passed quietly. Missions were scarce, but Red Arrow came and joined the team for one. At one point, though, he made some tensions rise, accusing Artemis of being the mole. Artemis still didn’t like him much.

\--------------------

“Damen und Herren. Mesdames et Messieurs. Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Haly International Travelling Circus! Where the world in the center ring is your oyster and these are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers! Dan Danger! Dawn Danger! Diane Danger! Dwayne Danger! Donna Danger! And Dean Danger! You'll never see another trapeze act like this, folks, And all of it, without a net!”

During our introduction, our team had started our performance. Superboy was a strongman. Red Arrow and Artemis were still using their bows. Robin, Miss Martian, and I were on the traipse. 

Robin flipped off his bar and was supposed to be caught by M’gann. He didn’t quite make it. He started to fall.

_ ‘Robin!’ _

_‘Don't blow our cover!’ _Robin told us.

_ ‘ But saving your life's OK?’ _ Superboy pipped up as he threw a barrel to lift Robin back up to M’gann and me. 

M’gann missed his hand and used her powers to catch him.

_ ‘What did I just say?’  _ Robin scolded.

_ ‘ Relax, the crowd couldn't see me using telekinesis from below. Besides, I've been using it all night. I'm not exactly the acrobat you are.’  _ M’gann responded.

_ ‘Yeah,’ _ I added.  _ ‘ I’ve been using mine too. I am not an acrobat at all.’ _

_ ‘Neither am I right now.’ _ Robin told us as he landed on the platform.  _ ‘I think I've caught that 24-hour bug just by going around the circus. But the show must go on.’ _

As the three of us started on our next set of moves, I looked back on why we got into the performance. 

\--------------------

“Advanced weapons tech have been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe.

And each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thieves.” Robin was giving us the mission briefing. 

I gave him a look at the mention of his old circus. He shook his head at me, asking for silence on the matter. 

No one noticed, as they were all looking at Roy, who had just zetaed in. 

“Does this clown car have room for one more?” 

“Uh, We've got this covered.” Robin was confused about why he was asking. Roy motioned Robin and me over.

Roy clarified for us. “You've got the mission covered. But who's covering the three potential mole suspects you're bringing along?”

\--------------------

I was brought back to the present by the Ringmaster ending our show. 

“Put your hands together for The Daring Dangers!”

Robin was sweating as he waved. “Didn't think we'll make it through!”

“ Neither did I,” I whispered back. 

“Help me backstage,” He asked. 

I pulled one of his arms around my shoulders

We made our way to the staging tent, passing the Firebreather on the way to do his act. There was a lot of chatter. 

“Ray, have you seen my other torch?”

“ Here, you dropped it outside the train.”

“Thanks, you're a lifesaver!”

“Break a leg!”

We could hear Haly introduce the next act, then he came back. 

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the "Dragon' Breath"!”

Two other acrobats immediately went up to him. 

“Haly, what's the deal?”

“ Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?”

“ That's our slot!”

"Was your slot,” Haly corrected them. “Until you missed that performance in Paris.”

“Carlo was sick! He's better now.” One defended. “Plus those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brothers and sisters. They don't even look alike!”

“ Ah, you just don't like the competition!” Haly brushed them off and walked away, just to be intercepted by a man in a dark suit and sunglasses. 

“Ah, for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show! Then we'll talk after.” Haly sat down at his mirror. 

The man followed Haly. 

“But we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed. Another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down.”

Haly finished what he was doing and got up. “I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring.”

Our group tried to move past the man, but he stopped us as he held out a badge.

“Faraday, Interpol. New act?”

Roy answered for us. “ Yeah, just joining the tour.”

Faraday looked us over. “Probably cleared you. But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this.”

He moved away, and so did we. We headed back to our train car. 

\--------------------

The team was staked out in front of a tech building, in our proper suits.

_ ‘If Interpol's already on this, why are bothering? _ ’ Superboy asked over the link. 

_ ‘ Because Batman said so.’ _ Robin snarked back.  _ ‘Why? You had something better to do?’  _

_ ‘How do we know the thieves will hit here?’  _ Artemis added.  _ ‘ There are more obvious targets.’ _

_ ‘And Faraday will have them covered. But I analyzed the tech already stolen, and the patterns suggest this is the place.’ _ Robin was being unusually snappy.

“How are you feeling,” I asked him. 

“Lousy, actually, but I'll manage.” Robin sounded tired.

Before we could talk anymore, Superboy sent up an alarm. 

_ ‘Contact! North-East quadrant.’ _

A silhouette was tight-roping on a powerline over the security fence. 

_ ‘Looks like we know why "Carlos" missed the performance.’ _ Roy muttered. 

_ ‘Could be Carlos, could be his brother. Keep an open mind.’  _ Artemis told him.

_ ‘And move in!’ _ Robin ordered. 

Everyone entered the building. Robin and I met up with Red Arrow and Artemis. 

_ ‘Did you see where he went?’ _

_ ‘The warehouse.’ _

The three of them ran while I flew. We entered the warehouse to find a masked man rummaging through a crate of tech. 

“Caught red-handed!” Robin called.

At his voice, the man started to flip out of the way. 

“Acrobatics won't get you out of this,” Red Arrow called.

The man stopped at a windowsill and sent a jet of flame at us. It caught some of the crates on fire. 

Everyone jumped back from the heat. Miss Martian immediately slumped, feeling the effects. 

I managed to get a glimpse of the tech inside some of the open crates. “Live ammo! Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!”

Everyone dove for cover. The crate exploded. We all emerged, shielding from the flames. I started to use my pyrokinesis to tame the flames but, because they were large, I had to concentrate to keep them from spreading.

“That guy is dead meat!” Superboy made to follow the thief. 

“ Superboy, no!” Robin stopped him. “You need to get her out.”

“He's getting away,’ Superboy argued. 

“And that matters more than Miss M? The fire's killing her!” Robin retorted.

“ Right, right!”

Superboy gathered M’gann in his arms. I managed to make a hole in the fire for Superboy to get out of. He jumped through, taking M’gann outside. 

Robin was still giving orders. “Artemis, Arrow! Find the thief!”

The two archers didn’t listen. 

“Because he matters more than you?”

“ You're still off your gigs, pal. We're getting you out too.”

They each took an arm and helped Robin out of the building. I went ahead and made a path through the flames. 

The team disappeared into the night, headed back to Haly’s, just as emergency vehicles arrived. 

\--------------------

The next morning, we were in our sleeping car of the circus train when Haly came by the door, Agent Faraday next to him, both talking very loudly.

“Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences.”

“I don't care what you believe,” Haly retorted. “My people are not responsible.

I did a bed check last night. Every single member of my troupe was asleep in their bunks.”

We all looked at each other as the two me moved out of hearing range. 

“Well, we sure weren't,” Roy noted.

“And if he's lying about us…” Superboy trailed off. 

“So two thieves, right? The fire-breather and one of the acrobats. Just in identical clothes!” Artemis added.

Robin was fiddling with his wrist-comp. “Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage.”

A man was breaking open a door, barehanded. 

“And now, Paris.”

Another man was in a weird costume while climbing over a fence.

“So the strong man and the clown too,” Roy said as he watched. “If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind.”

“You don't know that,” Robin cut in quickly.

“It would explain his lies-” 

Artemis cut Roy off. “I told you to keep an open mind!”

M’gann smacked her head lightly. “Hello, Megan! I'll read Haly's mind!”

Roy looked at her. “I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off.”

This set Connor off. “Or maybe you don't trust her, period! I heard you talking to Robin and Omega back at the Cave. I know you're only here to spy on the three of us!”

Now Roy was getting angry. “There's a mole on this Team. And good reasons to suspect all three of you. Both Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. And you could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing.”

“Or maybe I take your head off without even trying!” Superboy took a step towards Roy. 

I intervened at that point. “OK, let's all take a time out. Before we do something we'll regret.”

“Speak for yourself! None of us are perfect,” Artemis rounded on me. 

I stayed calm. “But each of us would give our lives for this Team. So try and keep an open mind.”

Everyone quieted down after that, though that’s not to say everyone was calm. Robin had left during the shouting and I sent my mind out to find him. 

When I located him, I went out and found him next to a poster on an equipment car, ‘The Flying Graysons.’ He was talking to Wally. Robin looked at me but otherwise didn’t acknowledge me. I went to stand beside him and wrap a comforting arm over his shoulders. 

“... A friend, Jack Haly…. Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show is dirty, but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus! … I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity.”

\--------------------

We watched as Haly closed the show. “And that's our show! Farewell, good people of Bruges!”

He came backstage and immediately started giving out commands. “Pack it up, the train leaves for Geneva in two hours.”

Everyone moved to pack up. 

The team quickly had all of our things ready. We were helping other acts finish loading the train when another performer came over. He grabbed a bag M’gann was holding. 

“Need a hand?”

“ I-I'm good, thanks,” M’gann answered. “Maybe one of the others could use some help? A lot of them seem to have that flu.”

The man let go of M’ganns hand and the bag. “Yeah, it's going around.”

“All aboard, everyone, now!”

At the call, the man left, and we all boarded the train. 

“Someone's in a hurry -” Roy muttered.

  
  


\-------------------- 

It was late evening and most of the other acts were asleep. Not our car, we were all hanging out still. 

“You look better,” Artemis commented to Robin.

“ I feel better,” Robin replied. He turned to M’gann who was laying on one of the beds. “I'm sorry, M’g-, Dawn. I hope you didn't catch it from me.”

She waved him off. “I feel so silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?”

“H.G. Wells,” Roy joked. 

“Look, when did you first feel sick?” Robin questioned M’gann. 

“ Just after boarding the train, it came on sudden!” M’gann replied. 

Robin started to pace. “Same with me, the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on.”

“Ray? That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded,” Superboy informed us. 

“That guy must be a walking Petri dish,” Roy snorted. 

“Yeah, yeah, maybe.” Robin left the car. Everyone followed him, except for M’gann.

We ran into Haly down the hall. “Dan! You look refreshed.”

Robin stopped. “ Thanks. Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?”

Haly thought for a second. “A bit about the start of the European tour. The poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of them.”

“We'll check on him,” Artemis offered. “It's the least we can do.”

“If you insist.” Haly shrugged and walked off. 

We went to Rey’s room, but it was empty. 

“I guess he wasn't THAT sick,” Roy snarked. 

Everyone split up into pairs. Robin and I were together. Over the comms, I heard. 

“Uh, Guys? I found Ray. He’s tied up in a closet.”

“Split up! Search the whole train!” Robin ordered. 

‘M'gann-’ There was no answer. Robin tried the coms. 

“Dawn, come in!”

M’gann answered. “Uh, Dan?”

“I tried to reach you the other way.” Robin and I were moving through the train. 

“I think the flu's knocked out my other way.” 

_ ‘It’s okay, M’gann. I’ve got you covered’ _ I set everyone up on the mind link. 

_ ‘Arrow, Artemis, Superboy, we’re chasing Parisite.’  _ Robin informed them. _ _

As soon as I heard who we were up against, I morphed my clothes into a full-body suit. No skin except my face could be seen. 

_ ‘I got someone! But he's on to me.’  _ Superboy responded.  _ ‘Exiting the dining car now.’ _

Robin and I raced in that direction. 

_ ‘He's gone topside!’ _

We made our way between cars and onto the top of the train. 

“... That won't work on me, clown!” Superboy was saying.

“ That's no clown, he's the Parasite!” Robin said as we got on the roof. “The guy who once stole Superman's powers.”

“As if you kids are who you claim to be.” Parasite scoffed. 

“ Stay out of his reach!” I warned. “There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes physical contact and feeds on the powers and abilities of others.”

Parisite shrugged. “I happen to be a bit of a glutton today. Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe But, oh my. The piece de resistance was Dawn Danger. Or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd poach on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter, instead. She made a lovely appetizer. But guess who I want for my entrée?”

Parasite used the powers he got from Miss Martian to drag Superboy through the air and into his hand. 

“M-hmm, now that's the full-body Kryptonian flavor I love.”

While Parasite was busy, Robin started giving commands. 

“ Everyone, stay "whelmed"! Subdue, but keep your distance!”

After a second, Parasite threw Superboy away.

“You know, I almost never say this, but I'm sated.”

The team fought with Parisite for a time, but he held us off. He used both Superboy’s and Miss Martian‘s powers to keep us off. He even used heat vision at one point. 

Parisite grabbed the crate he had been carrying and flew off. Superboy jumped and grabbed the case, but Parisite knocked him off. 

“Hate to eat and run. Sorry, no hitchhikers.”

Superboy was almost thrown off the train, but I caught him and levitated him back onto the roof. 

“Conner! You alright?” Artemis said as she came over. 

“Fine, fine!” Superboy was mad at not catching Parisite. 

Robin shook his head and helped support Superboy. “ You're drained! Parasite took more power than you even have! Heat vision?!”

Superboy shrugged Robin off. “I have the genetic potential for it! Must've been enough for him.”

We all made our way back to our train car, having nothing else we could do. 

When we got back, Robin sat down and got on his wrist-comp. 

“It's not a complete fiasco.” Robin pulled a data stick from a pocket. “I picked Parasite's pocket. I got this flash drive.”

He pulled up some data from the drive. He muttered as he scrolled around. 

“It looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something! They're putting together a weapon that generates… Black holes? Oh, come on! To build that, you need a particle accelerator! “

“Like the Large Hadron Collider in Geneva?” Roy interrupted.

“The circus' next stop!” Robin realized. “But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us!”

He glanced at M’gann. “Sorry, Not your fault. But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry.”

“You and I need to hurry.” Superboy turned to me. “Without powers, the others would hold us back.”

“Hey, you're not the only one with a backup.” Artemis pulled out a hand crossbow. 

“Yeah, and didn’t you get drained too,” Roy questioned as he pulled out his own extra bow. 

“My powers are back,” Superboy responded. 

“How?”

“ I'm still I guess Kryptonyans recover faster than humans or Martians.” 

Robin and I shared skeptical looks but didn’t say anything. 

“Don't even think about leaving me behind.” Miss Martian hauled herself up. 

\-------------------- 

We were watching Parasite type into a computer at the Large Hadron Collider. He was talking to himself. I was shielding the team’s mind, to make sure he couldn’t sense us. 

“This would be a whole lot easier with my flash drive.” He plugged something in. “There, now let's fire this baby up. And see what's left of Geneva when we're done.”

_ ‘We need to take him down.’  _ Robin thought.  _ ‘Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the-”  _

Superboy charged in, breaking cover. 

Parasite turned at the noise “Seconds? No, I couldn't -” He extended a hand and swept Superboy towards him. Parasite grabbed Connor by the neck.

“Ah, what a rush! How do you do it, kid? Even Superman never recharged that fast.”

He turned and looked around the room. “Alright, Dangers, come on out! Only a couple of minutes before this baby's done warming up. And eats Geneva.”

The rest of the team had been whispering while I concentrated on controlling some of the wind the collider was causing. I had listened but couldn’t talk, for fear of breaking my concentration too much. 

“What do you think?” M’gann questioned.

“ Big risk to take on a theory.” Red Arrow cautioned Robin.

Robin nodded at Roy. “Do it. Go!” 

Miss Martian popped out first. “What do you have against Geneva, anyway?”

Parasite turned to her. “I never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving.” He swept Miss Martian towards himself. 

As she was pulled through the air, Miss Martian ducked away from his fist saying, “I'm just the appetizer, remember? Here's the main course!”

Red Arrow and Artemis shot arrows at Parasite which exploded at his feet. They expanded into a fast hardening foam, encasing him.

“Foam? Do you think foam can hold me? Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Hello, Martian and Kryptonian powers here!” He immediately started to rip out of the foam, but it was slow goings, even for him.

Robin cackled as he typed on the computer. “But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?”

_ ‘Hurry guys,’  _ I sent.  _ ‘The weather outside is getting very hard to control. You need to end this quickly.’ _

“This one does.” 

Parasite sent a laser blast at Robin, which Robin dodged, moving away from the computer. Parasite kept firing. 

Artemis shot an arrow that expelled a gas. Parasite’s lasers ignited the gas, and it exploded.

The explosion knocked Roy off his position in the rafters, but M’gann caught him and lowered him gently to the ground. 

Parasite laughed inside the ring of fire. “So clever. Trick me into igniting inflammable gas. But you forgot, I had a double dose of invulnerability. Fire can't touch me.”

I gave up on controlling the wind outside and instead concentrated on keeping the heat of the fire way from M’gann. 

With my help, Miss Martian could walk closer to the flames. “Unless you make a meal on my powers and get my weaknesses as a side dish!”

Parasite realized what we were banking on. Martian biology does not like fire. He started to sink to his knees as he felt the effects of the flame. I turned up the heat to make him go down faster. 

“ No, No!”

“ Aw, poor baby. Something you ate?” Miss Martian sassed.

Parasite passed out after a few more seconds. Robin moved to the computer and turned off the collider. 

By this time, Agent Faraday had arrived with his men. I extinguished the flames and an agent came over and placed an inhibitor collar on Parasite. 

“We'll take it from here.” Agent Faraday addressed us. “Thanks for the tip, by the way. It definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance.”

“Glad to be of service!” Robin replied. 

The agents left with Parasite and we started to get ready to leave. 

“ Wow, He dares to touch the hand of a suspected traitor.” Artemis had been helping Roy up from the ground.

"Mind open," Roy snarked back. “I guess I never really saw you three in the thick of it before. Superboy's a hot-head, but I know I'm not one to talk. You could each have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole.”

He smiled at the team.

\-------------------- 

“So, the show will go on.” 

Robin and I were talking to Haly, telling him about our ‘act’ leaving.

“And I have a feeling I have you, Dangers, to thank.”

“Don't know what you mean.” Robin shrugged.

Haly laughed. “Of course not. But I'm guessing you'll be leaving now.”

I nodded. “Time to move on.”

Haly sighed and clapped Robin on the shoulder. “Well, Dick, I'll miss you.”

Robin started at his real name. “It's Dan! Dan Danger!”

Haly shook his head and smiled. “Son, you've grown. But some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hide it. So, doing old ringmaster one last favor?”

\-------------------- 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers.!”

The team smiled and waved from our spots in the ring. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting

“The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of Truth, Liberty, and Justice. That last one's even in the name. These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values.” 

“You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League showed up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel.”

The team was watching the news feed of the Leauge induction ceremony.

“I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out.” M’gann was saying.

“And I love the fact that there's a 10-year-old on the League,” Wally added. 

“There is?” Rocket, Icon’s protege, asked. She was hanging with us, having just joined the team. 

“Owww!”

“Way to keep a secret, genius.” Artemis had smacked Wally upside the head. 

“Hey, she's on the Team now, right?”

“ Superman is now handing out official League membership cards. Starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man, and Icon.” the news lady was narrating what was happening. 

“You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place I should be outside, celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here,” Rocket complained. 

“Welcome to our world,” Aqualad said sarcastically. 

“ Well, I suppose there's an upside, too!” 

Only Robin and I could see how Rocket looked at Aqualad. 

“... Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes.”

Everyone cheered for him.

“Way to go, Roy.” 

“At last, he has his wish.”

“The first of us to make it! No one will call him "a sidekick" anymore,” Wally commented.

“Wait since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?” Rocket turned to Wally. “You sidekicks were my inspiration.”

\----------------------------

“A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?” Artemis turned to Robin.

Robin had come over to where Artemis and I had been talking and asked her to come over. I followed. 

Robin moved to the computer and pulled up a security video.” See for yourself.

This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?”

“It’s Jade,” Artemis confirmed. 

“Now, focus on what she carries.” Robin zoomed in. “Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? - The one that got away?”

“Yes.” Artemis tensed up at the mention of her mistake.

“Ok. I'm guessing from the mug shot that this "Cheshire" is the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?”

The rest of the team had come over, and Rocket was confused, having not been with us.

“Remember the Injustice League,” Robin clarified.

“ And their giant evil plants? Uh yeah!” Rocket scoffed.

“The Team and the League put them in prison. But their allies still scheme.

And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans.” Aqualad took up the narration. 

“We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but SOMEONE screwed up.” 

Wally looked accusingly at Artemis. She didn’t respond. 

\-----------------

“Approaching Cheshire's jet.” Miss Martian announced. 

The team had received an alert that Cheshire’s jet had gone down, so we were going to investigate. 

“Looks like there are no survivors,” Wally commented.

“ How come Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?” Rocket had come along, given she was a part of the team now. 

“ Cheshire's ID was a League alert,” Robin explained. “Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan. Flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash.”

“Then why isn't the League here?”

I smirked at how new Rocket was. “Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first.” 

I ruffled Robin’s hair. He ducked away from my hand. 

“And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business,” Artemis added.

\-----------------

“Where are the bodies?”

The jet had landed in a ravine and we all got out of the Bioship. The team was searching through the rubble when a voice from above the cliff came down. 

“Here's one. And it is stunning.”

Cheshire, Deadshot, the Question, Mammoth, and a lot of goons appeared around the cliff edge. 

“I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I? Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? - I,”

“ ambushed,” Robin finished for him. 

The Question snapped his fingers and tech poles sprung up from the snow on the rim of the ravine. They formed an electrical force dome, sealing us inside. 

“Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail,” The Question bragged. We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. Moi!”

The team didn’t react.

_ ‘Miss Martian, Omega, is everyone linked?’  _ Robin turned to us.

_ ‘Yes,’  _ I confirmed.

We all tensed, just waiting for the command. 

It came quickly. 

_ ‘Go! Superboy, the pylons!’ _ Aqualad burst into action.

_ ‘Working on it,’ _ Superboy replied. He jumped to the rim of the cliff and started destroying the dome pylons. 

The rest of the team started fighting the goons. The goons I were fighting were easy opponents, which gave me time to watch the fights around me. Artemis was caught up in a fight with Cheshire. Superboy was fighting Mammoth. 

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Superboy started flying, and even using superspeed to punch his opponent. All the punching though, shook part of the cliff loose. It fell, almost crushing Artemis, but Cheshire saved her. 

Zatana and Robin had dealt with the Question. I walked over after finishing with the last goon. 

The Question was completely tied up in ropes, looking like a worm.

“... No, no! I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham! I- Mph.”

Zatanna had conjured a gag on him. 

“Is it always like this?” I heard Rocket ask Kid Flash behind me. 

“ Yeah, pretty much.,” KF replied.

\-----------------

“Tell me if this sounds familiar.”

Batman and some of the Leauge were waiting in the mission room of the cave when we got back. 

“You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And, your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity.”

Everyone tensed, waiting for the hammer to drop. It didn’t.

“Well done.” Batman’s tone was warm. Well, as warm as his voice ever got. He pulled up a picture of the biotech that had been in the case. 

“And then, there's this. Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry. Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth. We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study.”

He left via zeta as the computer announced,  _ “Recognized: Batman 02” _

Rocket was the first to speak. She went and hugged Icon. “Congratulations on the League thing! - Sorry I skipped out.”

Icon smiled. “Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us.”

Black Canary motioned to Icon. “We should go, too. Don't wanna miss the League's induction party.”

They both left, with the computer chiming.

_ “Black Canary, 1 - 3.” _

_ “Icon, 2 - 0.” _

The team turned to each other, now that the leaguers were gone.

“You realize we were set up.” Wally turned to Aqualad.

“Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped. And ready for us.” Zatanna added.

“Not the mole thing, again,” Artemis sighed. 

“A mole thing? Again?” Rocket was confused, again.

Superboy took pity on her. “We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team. Namely Artemis, M'gann or me.”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Robin continued. “But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed.”

Superboy didn’t respond, he looked a little spaced out. 

“Superboy?” M’gann tried to get him to move. It worked, and Superboy turned to the whole team. 

“There's something I need to do. Something I need to tell you.”

The team fell silent, and I nodded for him to go ahead. Connor looked at the ground. 

“Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have- will never have, full Kryptonian powers.”

Robin was skeptical. “Are you sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today.”

Connor pushed up his shirt sleeve to reveal a patch on his arm. 

“I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry.”

“Where did you get those?” Wally was sounding hurt, that Superboy had kept a secret from the team. 

Superboy took a breath. “From my human father. Lex Luthor.”

“Lex Luthor is your dad?” Artemis was shocked, as was the rest of the team, besides me. 

Connor nodded. “He's summoned me to Santa Prisca.”

There were a few beats of silence, then Artemis broke it. She moved towards the computer and pulled up a holo-screen. 

“Uh, Listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA. My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family Aren't even "ex-". My Dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, too.”

As she said their names, pictures of the Huntress, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire came up.

“- That's why -” Wally put together.

“Yeah.” Artemis hugged her stomach. “I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out.”

“ I knew,” Robin and I said at the same time. 

Artemis looked at us in shock. Robin shrugged.

“Hey, We’re detectives! But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us.”

This seemed to make Artemis think. In the silence, Wally joked, “So, who's next?”

“I am.” M’gann stepped forward.

Wally looked stricken and said. “I swear I was kidding.”

M’gann waved it off. “Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca, too.”

Wally caught a certain piece of her sentence. “Blackmailing? How?”

“ She knows my true martian form.” Just like the others, M’gann wasn’t meeting anyone’s eye.

Bald M'gann? - Who cares if,-” Wally scoffed. 

M’gann cut him off. “No.”

She shifted into her true, white martian, form. Everyone but Superboy and I took a step back. 

M’gann crossed her arms. “I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am.”

  
Aqualad stepped forward again. “M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?”

“I couldn't take a chance. Being a white Martian among the Green on Mars, I endured constant rejection.” M’gann shook her head. “I couldn't face that from -”

“From me?” Superboy took M’gann’s hand. “I've known it since we mind-melded last September, in Bialya.”

M’gann was shocked. “But that was before we even became a couple! Why didn't you say anything?”

Superboy shrugged and smiled softly. “I figured you'd tell me when you were ready.”

I pipped up. “I knew as well. I woke earlier than the others during the Quarac mission. I saw you, but I knew you would tell us in your own time. I had done some prior research about Martians, green and white. I understood why you chose to not tell us.”

“Thank you.” M’gann turned back to her preferred appearance, then she and Superboy stood close together.

Robin clapped his hands together. “Well, now that we know about the meeting in Santa Prisca, we can make a plan. Aqualad, may I?”

Aqualad nodded and gave Robin the floor.

“Okay. So, here’s what we’re going to do…”

\-----------------

Superboy was the first to arrive. He landed the supercycle and got out. 

Lex Luthor welcomed him with a hug, one that Superboy barely accepted.

“Welcome, Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee.”

Queen Bee moved forward. “My pleasure.”

Luthor continued. “I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster And our new friend, Bane, who's allowed us the use of his island in exchange for certain… considerations.”

Bane and a large squad of goons exited the woods. 

“So, the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start.” Superboy looked like he was just piecing things together. 

“A flattering notion, son,” Luthor laughed. “But we have many friends.”

A helicopter came into view over the tree line. It touched down on the opposite end of the clearing. 

“Is this one of your friends now,” Superboy questioned while turning towards the chopper. 

Luthor shook his head. “No, my boy. One of yours.”

The door opened to show…

“Artemis?” Superboy was distressed.

“ The hero thing wasn't working out.” Artemis went to stand by Sportsmaster and Cheshire. “You know how it is. No trust. This is where I belong.”

“It's a fast-growing club,” Queen Bee commented as the bioship uncloaked and landed. 

M’gann got out, only to freeze at the sight of her friends. “Why are they here? You promised!-”

Queen Bee cut her off. “ I've kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep yours.”

M’gann pulled her hood up and went to stand by the Queen. “Good girl.”

“ Give me more shields and I'm in, too.” Superboy turned to Luthor. 

Luthor smirked. “My boy, You're a terrible liar.”

Superboy tensed, but before he could do anything, Lex said, “Red sun.”

Connor froze and his face turned blank. 

Luthor and Queen Bee turned to Artemis and her family. 

"What do you want us to do?” Artemis asked. 

“You two, follow me.” Sportsmaster gestured towards Artemis and Miss Martian. 

M’gann turned to Queen Bee. “What about Superboy?”

Queen Bee brushed her off.“He'll be fine. He simply requires a few adjustments.”

“Bring him along.” Luthor threw over his shoulder to Blockbuster. He was escorting Queen Bee to the chopper. Miss Martian was following quietly. 

After a second, Artemis burst into action. She shot an arrow at Blockbuster, and it encased him in foam. Then, she aimed another arrow at her father. 

“Sorry, Dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let him mess with Superboy's head.”

Luthor and Queen Bee had stopped walking at the noise. 

“M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis down.” 

M’gann turned and levitated Artemis. Artemis shot her arrow at Queen Bee, knocking her out. 

_ ‘Queen Bee is down.’ _ Miss Martian reported.  _ ‘Superboy, you're safe from her control.’ _

Connor unfroze and started stalking towards Luthor. “May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you.”

Luthor’s reply was condescending. His assistant, Mercy, got in front of him.“And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned "Red sun" from your mind?”

Connor nodded. “And confirmed that Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming.”

“All true. Personally, I blame Doctor Desmond,” Luthor confirmed. 

Blockbuster broke free of the foam and barreled into Superboy. 

“Un poco de ayuda.” (A little help) Luthor asked Bane. 

Bane’s men started firing their Apocolips weapons, but the supercycle firing back. The goons scattered.

On the other side of the clearing, Artemis was fighting her father. 

“You have been a very naughty girl,” Sportsmaster said as he started twirling his mace. 

_ ‘Guys, reinforcement time!’ _ Artemis called. 

At that cue, Rocket came flying out of the woods and engaged Bane’s goons. A gust of wind signified the arrival of Kid Flash. I flew into the air and started using my elemental powers to fight off goons. I could see the whole battle from there. 

Bane, seeing his goons falling, turned on his venom feed. He joined the fray. Robin and Zatanna engaged him. 

\-----------------

“Time to go.” Luthor gathered up Queen Bee and started moving towards the chopper again. Before they could get far, Aqualad dropped from the trees, water bearers formed into swords already. 

“Neither you nor Queen Bee is going anywhere!”

Luthor barely slowed down. “ Young man, if you expect to detain me, contact my attorney.”

Mercy’s arm turned into a canon and she shot at Aqualad, throwing him back into a tree.

Luthor continued on and got in the chopper. It took off and Rocket tried to follow it. 

_ ‘I got this!’ _

Rocket turrets popped out the bottom of the chopper, and Rocket had to stop and protect herself with her shields, letting the chopper get farther away. 

_ ‘I can still-’ _

‘ No! You are needed here!’ Aqualad held her back. 

\-----------------

“ You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis! “

Sportsmaster and Artemis were in a heated fight. 

“Sure, Dad! Jade and I learned that the hard way.”

\-----------------

Zatanna and Robin were still fighting Bane. Zatanna said a spell and made multiple Robins appear. 

“Gotta love an army of me!”

When Bane hit a copy, it turned back to smoke. This allowed the real Robin to be able to cut Bane’s venom tube and knock him out. They placed an inhibitor collar on him, just to be safe. 

\-----------------

Superboy was still fighting Blockbuster, with the help of Miss Martian. 

_ ‘Superboy, Miss Martian, move!’ _

Aqualad had gotten ahold of the Apocalypse tech and trapped Blockbuster in the melted ground. 

“You should really learn to channel that anger,” Superboy said as he punched Blockbuster out.

_ ‘Artemis, now!’ _

I levitated Artemis out of the way as Aqualad used the same technique on Sportsmaster.

“Jade!” He called to Cheshire. 

Cheshire backed away into the forest. “Sorry, Dad. In this family, it's every girl for herself.” She disappeared. 

“Jade!” Sportsmaster called, right before Artemis roundhouse kicked him into unconsciousness. The kick knocked off his mask, which Wally caught. 

“Souvenir!”

“It is always like this!” Rocket landed next to Kaldur. 

“ Told you!” Wally had heard Rocket’s question.

“ Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the "aster".” Robin came to stand by me. 

“Agreed. This has been a good day.” Aqualad looked at the team.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything recognizable is the property of DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. This work is non-beta’d, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me about them in the comments, but be respectful. 
> 
> "Regular Speak"  
'Thoughts'- italics  
Phasing- Density Shifting

“We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories.” Aqualad had called a team meeting. “But one thing has not changed. Somehow, the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us.”

“Yeah, but at least we know none of us was the mole.” Wally was eating a bag of chips. 

“That's correct.” Batman pulled up a holo-screen. “The mole was Red Arrow.”

His announcement shocked everyone. 

“Roy?!”

“No way!”

Aqualad was the calmest. “Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protege

We have all known him for years.”

Batman was unhappy, not that anyone besides Robin and I could tell. “Unfortunately, Roy Harper, the one we have known for the last three years, is another Project Cadmus clone. We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League.”

“Which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team.” Robin was quick to put things together. 

Batman nodded. “This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own, as "Red Arrow". And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared. Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous.”

“If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus...” Superboy trailed off, and no one wanted to finish his thought. Superboy left the room. We could hear the sound of his motorcycle revving. 

“W-what happened to the real Roy?” Miss Martian asked hesitantly.

“ We don't know. He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead.”

Aqualad stepped up. “The clone Roy, the team will find him.”

“Negative. Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us.” Batman put a hand to his com. 

“I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids.”

He left, to the computer saying:  _ Recognized: Batman 02. _

“Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us.” Robin moved to the head of the team. “We WILL go after him.”

There was a clunk behind us. Red Tornado was on the ground. 

“Tornado!”

“What happened to him?”

Robin reached him first and immediately started running diagnostics. “He's totally powered down. All functions, offline.”

“Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play.” Zatanna had a hand to her head. “I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman.”

“Batman! He called us "kids".” Robin stood up from Red Tornado’s side. “He never does that! Look! one of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire.”

He held up a biochip.

“Something is not right.” Aqualad went into leader mode. “Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you get Tornado back online. The rest, with me to find Roy,- Red Arrow.”

\-----------------

_ Recognized: Black Canary 13. _

Those of the team who were not working on Red Tornado were trying to find a hint of where Roy was. 

“Hey, guys, wanted to check-in and see how you're handling the…” Canary spotted Tornado’s body. “What are you doing to Red?”

“ It's not how it looks!” Wally spun around. 

“It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body!”

Robin shrugged. “ OK, it's pretty much EXACTLY how it looks, but -”

Canary started to use her cry, but Tornado woke up in time to knock her out with a blast of wind. “ Team, get out of the cave, now!”

“Black Canary attacked us?” Rocket was surprised. 

Everyone had come over after Canary was knocked out. 

“Black Canary is the least of our problems.” Tornado was sitting up, with pants on his new body. We MUST abandon the Cave!”

The zeta tubes powered on.  _ Recognized: Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17, Captain Marvel 15. _

\-----------------

We got out just in time, and the team was flying through the air on the Supercycle. Canary was still unconscious, tied up, and gagged in a seat. 

“Stay off your radio. Let the Super-Cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals.

We cannot allow the League to track us.”

Red Tornado was giving us commands. 

“Right, of course. Just one question.” Rocket was still a little freaked out at a Leauge attack. “Why is the Justice League after  _ us _ ?”

“Computer logs indicate Red Arrow headed to the Hall from the Watchtower.” Robin was on his wrist-comp.

“But he could be anywhere by now!” Wally was a little exasperated. 

“After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here.” He pointed to a spot on a map.

\-----------------

Aqualad was cautious in approaching Red Arrow. I was cloaked behind him, as a backup.

“I have not come to harm, or apprehend you. But the team requires answers.”

Red Arrow had an arrow nocked. 

“Me, first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart!”

Aqualad sighed and said quietly, “Tula. The girl I love chose my best friend, Garth, over me, while my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest. We were told you were the mole, but we have reason to doubt.”

Roy lowered his bow. “Forget "doubt". I  _ was _ the mole.”

Now that Roy wasn’t about to fight, the rest of the team came forward, and I decloaked. 

“Batman and Tornado said you are Cadmus' clone, like me.” Superboy’s voice was gentle.

“Ah, That explains it.” Roy shook his head. “I was a sleeper agent. Pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key-phrase, "Broken Arrow", that could shut me down. It'd put me into a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. 

I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you.” Roy turned to Miss Martian, Superboy, and Artemis. “I'm sorry.”

They waved him off, smiling about having their friend back.

Robin wasn’t. “How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?”

Red Tornado’s next words drove any lingering happiness away. 

“ He didn't. The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage.

Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as "Starro-Tech". An alien bio-organism infused with nanotechnology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs.

Even my inorganic brain was not immune. 

But the process requires the chip to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately, this Starro-Tech is body-specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control.”

Rocket was looking a little ill. “This Starro-Tech. It worked on super-powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Doctor Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?”

Tornado nodded. “Indeed. A remarkable achievement, one not easily countered.”

Rocket turned to Roy. “I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?”

Roy laughed hollowly. “No Starro-Tech, for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. And once I'd satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-Tech me, but he paused to bask in his victory, and I escaped.”

“I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind.” I offered.

Roy accepted. 

“Now, we need to make a plan to rescue the Leauge. Here’s what we can do…”

\-----------------

_ ‘Miss Martian, Omega, are you in range?’  _

_ ‘Here, Robin,’ _ I answered.  _ ‘Linking both squads and decloaking’ _

The team had used the Boiship to get to the Watchtower. We split into two groups to cover more ground. I was with Robin’s group. 

_ ‘R.T. did it.’ _ Robin reported ‘Wirelessly bypassed security first, as soon as he arrived. Savage doesn't know we're here. Move out.”

Our team made our way to a cargo bay. We managed to cure and vaccinate Plastic-man, and the Atom. Once they were down, the Zeta tube came online. 

_ Recognized: Captain Marvel 15, Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17. _

The team managed to subdue the Leaguers.

_ ‘Too bad Cure-Tech doesn't work as fast as Starro Tech,’ _ Rocket commented.  _ ‘We could use these guys!’ _

_ ‘It is a small miracle Queen Mera and doctors Roquette, Spence, and Vulko were able to reverse engineer a cure and vaccine at all.’  _ Aqualad chided over the link. 

I noticed Zatanna standing over Dr. Fate. “I can save Fate from Savage, but I still can't save my father from Fate.”

The squad moved on. 

  
We took down Hawkwoman in the hallway, and Rocket trapped Wonder Woman in a kinetic bubble. 

_ ‘Can she escape your force-bubble?’ _ Robin moved next to her. 

Rocket scoffed.  _ ‘Not as she keeps punching it. Her pounding on it only makes it stronger. _

_ But I'm stuck here, anything I do risks freeing her!’ _

_ ‘ Look out!’  _

Superman, Martian Manhunter and Batman came at us. Rocket flew into the air at my warning.

Superboy took Superman, Robin and I took Batman, and M’gann took Martian Manhunter. 

Robin and I fought Batman, but I went easy on him, not wanting to permanently injure my mentor. We couldn’t manage to get him down. Robin got thrown through the floor onto the level below. I followed, flying down. 

Superboy wasn’t having much luck on his end either. He was thrown through the hole in the ground and landed next to me and Robin. 

“ We're not gonna beat 'em one on one,” He called. 

“ Plan B, then.”

I grabbed Batman with my mind. He struggled, and I winced as I heard something crack. Robin managed to get close enough to administer the counter -cure. Batman fell limp. 

By that time, Superboy had managed to get Superman in a bear hug from behind. Superboy had his older counterpart against a wall. Robin and I walked over. 

“Sure about this?” Robin pulled out a box from his utility belt. 

“Just do it!”

Robin opened the box to reveal a large chunk of Kryptonite. Superman crumpled, and Superboy sagged. I was then able to apply the cure. 

“Ah, Kryptonite.” Connor groaned as he stood up. “It hurts.”

Robin cackled. “Which is why Batman keeps it in an "overwhelmingly impenetrable" vault at the Batcave. Well more like a "whelmingly penetrable" vault.”

\-----------------

The rest of the team regrouped on the main floor after they finished with any remaining Leaguers.

“Congratulations, Team. You have won the day.” Red Tornado was still on the floor, where he was thrown after apparently being dismembered. 

Before the team could do anything, the computer pulled up a holo-screen with the time. It read 12:00 Jan. 1.

_ “Happy New Year, Justice League!” _

M’gann and Superboy were the first to kiss. 

“I should've done this a long time ago,” Wally said as he scooped up Artemis bridal style and kissed her. 

“Liking this team more every day.” Rocket leaned over towards Aqualad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Robin was pulled into a kiss by Zatana. I laughed as Red Tornado said, “Human customs still elude me.”

\-----------------

  
  


The league was back up and the mentors were congratulating their sidekicks. I overheard Superman and Superboy. 

“The Team did good work here. YOU did good work.” Superman was awkward, as he hadn’t really had a good relationship with superboy before. 

“Uh, thanks.”

There was silence for a few seconds, then Superman spoke again. “So, I heard you took a name.”

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Conner Kent.”

Superman softened. “My secret identity is "Clark Kent."

Connor started to panic. “I didn't know! I wasn't tryin' to -”

“No, the thing is, I'm glad. Conner Kent.” Superman placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “It seems right.”

I stopped listening as Roy sent up a commotion and left via the zeta tube. 

Robin pulled me back into the conversation with Batman who had a sling on, His arm had broken due to his struggling against my telekinesis.

“Something else is wrong. The entire League was under Savage's spell for just over a day. We accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full 16 hours we CAN'T account for.”

Batman looked troubled. “Sixteen hours. Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Young Justice section. Currently, I won't be doing the second season. i might do one later. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
